Lovestruck
by raebk49
Summary: EphramMadison relationship
1. cookies

Ephram walked into the house and standing in the kitchen in a tight low rise pair of jeans and a black sweater was Madison. Her hair was tied back perfectly and she was pulling a fresh tray of cookies from the oven. They were starting this exciting relationship and the only thing holding them back was Andy. Ephram thought that if Andy found out Ephram and Madison were together he would fire Madison. He couldn't bare not seeing Madison everyday. Ephram's stomach sunk just thinking about it.  
  
"Hey Madison", Ephram said interrupting the silence.  
  
"Ephram, I didn't hear you come in." "I was just making some cookies, they just came out of the oven, want one?"  
  
"Sure." he said, "What kind are they?" Ephram could care less if he got a cookie but he could use a kiss considering he was thinking about her all day.  
  
"Peanut Butter," she replied putting the next tray in. Ephram came up and kissed Madison, barely giving her enough time to finish.  
  
"Oh. and I think I'll take that cookie," He replied.  
  
Madison laughed and handed Ephram a cookie. Before Ephram could take a bite Madison wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. The cookie Ephram had dropped to the floor. They started making out in front of the oven.  
  
Five minutes later the oven started to smoke and Madison pulled away from Ephram. Madison quickly removed the cookies out of the oven. It was too late. The cookies were crispy and black. The kitchen was filled with the horrible smoke from the oven.  
  
"Dammit, they are burnt," Madison said blushing. "Nothing like burnt peanut butter cookies to brighten your afternoon," Ephram said jokingly. Madison lightly hit Ephram in the chest. "Hey. what was that for", Ephram said laughing.  
  
Madison smiled at him and scraped the cookies into the trash.  
  
Once she was finished cleaning up the burnt cookies Madison looked at Ephram and said, "Go do your homework." I can't finish making these cookies with you distracting me.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm leaving," says Ephram; I can't help it if I'm so hot." Ephram winked at Madison and added, "I might need your help on my homework later." Madison smiled Ephram leaves the room.  
  
A half hour later there was a knock on Ephram's Bedroom door. Hey it's me Madison... "Come in," Ephram answers pulling his headphones out of his ears. "What were you listening to?" Madison asked. "Eminem," Ephram answered. "I thought you were more of a Britney Spears kind of guy? "She said. "I try to hide that side of me," Ephram said laughing. Madison sat down on Ephram's bed. So what are we going to do about your dad? Madison asked, "Sooner or later we are going to have to tell him about us." "We will when the time is right," Ephram replied. Ephram took Madison's hands into his. He closed his eyes and their lips met. Madison fell onto his bed with Ephram in tow. They remained there in each others' arms, longing for that moment to last. Ephram was overwhelmed by how right this felt. It was like they had known each other for years.  
  
Eventually, Ephram slowly pulled away knowing that his dad was sure to be home any minute.  
  
"We should stop, we don't want your dad catching us together," said Madison. "Do we have to quit already?" asked Ephram. Well... Ephram replied, and before he could finish Madison pulled him back onto the bed and started kissing him. Ephram kissed Madison's neck and forehead, his hands creeping slightly up her shirt. They were like two little kids disobeying their parents.  
  
Finally, they quickly scrambled to their feet. Madison was about to the door when Ephram asks "Oh before you leave Madison, do you want to go out tonight?" "Like on a date?" Madison asks. Ephram nodded hoping for a yes.  
  
"I'll just have to wait until my dad goes to take Delia over to Nina's then I'll sneak out." "I don't know if that is such a good idea, sneaking out and all", replied Madison. "I can do it," Ephram replied reassuringly. "Okay, how about I pick you up down the street at eight?" said Madison.  
  
"So where will we be going?" asked Ephram excitedly. "Ill tell you when I come pick you up." answered Madison smiling as she left the room.  
  
Once Madison left Ephram put his headphones back on. With all the distractions Madison was still on his mind. Everything about her made him want her more. He couldn't believe Madison and him were making out in his room. He soon slowly drifted off into a daydream. 


	2. the date

Ephram was getting ready for his date with Madison. They were going to go across town to dinner and then to a movie.  
  
He kept rummaging through his clothes that were in his closet. Almost all his clothes were scattered around in heaps on the floor. He spotted a shirt in the back of his closet. It was one he forgot he owned. It still had tags on it. The shirt was red with a small Ralph Lauren symbol on the right breast. No wonder he hadn't worn it. He wasn't into preppy brands of clothes. It was definitely a shirt that Madison would probably love. He put it on admiring himself in the mirror. He sprayed on some cologne and waited for his dad to leave the house.  
  
Ephram told Madison to meet him down the street. He would have to sneak out his window to avoid being seen by his Dad who was talking by Nina's back door.  
  
He checked his watch again he had five minutes before he had to meet Madison. He put on some Linkin Park on his stereo to muffle his escape. He started out the window and made it to the trellis on the side of the house. Being as non athletic as he is he lost his grip and fell ripping his shirt on the trellis. Dammit he thought, I just got this shirt and I ripped it. He hit the ground appearing to be uninjured, except for the blood coming from his ripped shirt. The night had already started horribly. He checked his watch he was five minutes late. Ephram ran down the sidewalk and spotted Madison's red Volkswagen beetle. Ephram opened the door. He was a nervous wreck and not to mention in pain. He didn't want to mess things up on their first date.  
  
"Hi Madison." "Hi, what happened to you?" Madison asked. I got into a fight with the trellis on the side of the house, you should see the other guy Ephram said with a smile. "I take it that is one of the injuries?" Madison asked, pointing to the blood on his shirt. "It doesn't hurt, I'm okay," Ephram said, lying. The cut really hurt like hell but saying anything would just ruin their date. "It looks bad are you sure", Madison asked sensing his pain. "I'm okay really, let's go!" He said. Ephram kissed Madison to reassure her. Inside he knew that he probably needed stitches. He just hoped it would be okay at least until their date ended.  
  
Sensing that Ephram needed medical attention Madison decided to take him to a diner and grab a quick bite to eat before she drove him to the hospital. 


	3. injury

"So where are we going?" asked Ephram. "You will see," answered Madison. They were in the car for a few minutes until Madison pulled up to a nice little drive up diner. There were a lot of cars there. Car hoppers were running from car to car with trays of greasy food. "Here we are!" said Madison, trying to lighten up the mood. A drive up diner great, I assumed we were going somewhere nicer Ephram thought. The lady came up to there window and asked for their order. She had on a grease stained apron and spoke with a raspy voice. "So what do you want Ephram?" asked Madison. "I'll take a burger," Ephram replied. "Two burgers please and a milkshake," Madison said as she ordered. There food came in a matter of minutes. Ephram and Madison sat in the car eating their greasy burgers. "Ephram grab a straw," said Madison handing him a straw. "Want to share this milkshake?" asked Madison. "Sure", Ephram replied, loving any excuse to swap spit. Madison was holding the milkshake and Ephram leaned over to drink some. Before he could take a sip Madison leaned in and kissed him. They started kissing in the car almost spilling the milkshake. Suddenly there was a honk of a car horn that interrupted their kiss. Madison and Ephram looked up at the same time to see who it was. Bright and Amy Abbott pulled up beside them. Amy just stared, wondering who Ephram was kissing. "Hi. Amy," replied Ephram, "This is my girlfriend Madison." It felt very awkward to Ephram introducing Madison to a girl he once loved but couldn't have. "Hi. I'm Amy," replied Amy hoping to break the silence. Amy's brother Bright was busy laughing. "Well. we better go," Ephram replied. Ephram was thinking of his feelings that he still had for Amy. He had to keep reminding himself he was with Madison now. The situation was very uncomfortable and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
They drove away the car was silent. "Ephram, what's wrong?" Madison asked. "My cut is bleeding some more," Ephram said looking down at his stomach. His cut wasn't all that was wrong. He was having feelings for Amy again. This couldn't be happening. He was dating Madison. "Let me look at your cut?" asked Madison, It looks bad, let's get you to the hospital. Little did Ephram know, they were already on their way to the hospital.  
  
Ephram was scared to death. He hated hospitals. Even though his dad was a doctor, hospitals have always freaked him out. He was hoping Madison wouldn't notice his phobia.  
  
They pulled into the hospital parking lot. Once Madison parked the car she leaned over and kissed Ephram, making him forget all about the hospital. Madison pulled away and opened the car door.  
  
Madison walked Ephram into the emergency room. They checked him in and took him to get check him out. "Do you want me to stay out here?" asked Madison, as Ephram was leaving with the doctor. "Actually, would you come in with me, I'm not a big fan of hospitals." Ephram replied. "Sure, but I'm going to have to call your Dad on my cell phone and tell him we are here." "We don't want to hospital to call him first, replied Madison.  
  
Ephram knew once he confessed to his father that he was in the hospital with Madison, all hell was going to break loose. Before Madison could call Dr. Brown, the doctor walked in. "I'm Dr. Wiles," the doctor said, "you are Ephram Brown, where did you get cut?"  
  
Ephram lifted up his shirt to reveal a cut about three inches in length on the right side of his chest. It had stopped bleeding but looked pretty nasty. "How did you do this?" The doctor asked. "I fell and cut myself in the garage," Ephram said lying. "Oh," replied, Dr. Wiles, It looks like it will need about seven stitches and a Tetanus shot Ephram." Ephram looked at Madison who was sitting near him and gave her a horrified look. He hated shots. The thought of someone sticking a needle in his arm made him quiver. Madison sensed that Ephram was afraid. Madison smiled and took Ephram's hand in hers, letting him know he would survive." Madison took her phone and decided to call Dr. Brown, still holding Ephram's hand.  
  
Andy was sitting in his chair relaxing. He was thinking about letting Ephram go visit his grandparents over the summer. Right before he was going to go up and check on Ephram, the phone rang. "Hello" "Hello.. Dr. Brown this is Madison," replied Madison. "Yes,".replied Andy. "You aren't going to want to hear this but I'm here in the hospital with Ephram," she said, he cut himself sneaking out of the house." "He what., is he okay?" asked Andy impatiently. Yes, he is fine besides the fact that he needs stitches, replied Madison. "We will tell the rest of the story to you once you get here." She replied. "Alright, I'm on my way." replied Andy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The doctor was almost done stitching Ephram up. Even the shot wasn't as bad as Ephram thought it would be. The doctor put some gauze padding on the cut and told Ephram to change the dressings daily. Just as Madison and Ephram were getting up, Andy walked in. "Ephram are you okay?" asked Andy. "Yes, I'm fine, seven stitches and tetanus shot later," Ephram replied. Andy noticed that Madison was holding Ephram's hand and knew there as definitely more to the story. Once they got out into the parking lot Andy demanded the whole story. "I snuck out to meet Madison, we were going to go on a date," Ephram confessed. "Instead, when Ephram was trying to escape the house he slipped and cut himself on the trellis, added Madison." "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Andy. "Like you would care." replied Ephram. "I do care, you could have prevented this whole mess by telling me about you and Madison," said Andy. "Now I'm going to half to fire Madison," said Andy. "No!" Ephram shouted, Delia likes her too much. Ephram spotted Madison almost in tears and went over and gave her a huge kiss, holding her in his arms.  
  
"I love Madison," Ephram replied, or so he thought he love her. "Well. maybe we can work something out," replied Andy, but your still grounded. "Can Madison take me home?" asked Ephram. "I guess since your going to be locked in your room for eternity after tonight," replied Andy. " Those are going to be your last few minutes of freedom, enjoy them well you still have them," warned Andy.  
  
Madison and Ephram got into the car and drove off. "So much for our date," replied Ephram. "We will have another chance to make it up," replied Madison. "Yeah, when I turn 21," replied Ephram. "Don't worry we will be together sooner than you think," explained Madison. "Look on the bright side, at least I still have a job," She said. They pulled up to Ephram's house. Ephram opened the door of the car. "I'll see you sometime." said Ephram. "Hope your cut gets better soon," replied Madison. "Maybe tomorrow I can come over and nurse you back to health," Madison said laughing. Ephram smiled and walked into the house. 


	4. bright red

The next day...  
  
It was a Saturday morning. Ephram was lying in his bed trying not to move so he wouldn't break open his stitches. He finally gave in and tried to get up. A shot of pain went thru his chest as he tried to get out of bed. Maybe a shower would help Ephram thought. Ephram went to the bathroom and started to get ready to take a shower. He took off his shirt and removed the bandage on his stitches. It looked horrible. It was all swelled and covered in dry blood. Just as he was about to step into the shower, he remembered he couldn't get his stitches wet. Then he thought of a good idea. He grabbed his robe and went down into the kitchen to get some plastic wrap. He got the wrap out and started wrapping it around his stitches.  
  
Just as he was about done, he heard a familiar voice. It was Madison. "Ephram, I didn't know you were in here." She said. "Oh, sorry, I'll just go into the living room," replied Madison.  
  
Oh crap he thought. There he was in the kitchen almost exposed except for the plastic wrap around his chest in front of his new girlfriend. He quickly retrieved his robe and covered up. Ephram's face turned bright red. "What are you doing here so early?" asked Ephram. "I'm here to take Delia to the zoo," said Madison, "so, how is your cut?" "Plastic wrapped," replied Ephram, "I needed to cover it so it wouldn't get wet in the shower." Madison grabbed Ephram and kissed him before he could say anything else. "What was that for?" Ephram asked. "You look damm sexy naked, except for the plastic wrap of course." explained Madison. "Thanks, I guess." replied Ephram. Ephram quickly ran upstairs hoping to forget all about their run in. Why did he have to be the one naked? 


	5. unexpected

Ephram finished his shower and returned downstairs relieved that Madison and Delia had left. He flipped on the television while he ate some Cheerios. There were a whole bunch of cartoons on. Just as the roadrunner started yelling "Meep, Meep" the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Ephram said, as he put the phone to his ear. "Ephram, it's me, Amy." "Oh hi Amy," Ephram said, remembering that Amy now knew about Madison. "I need to talk to you, can I come over?" asked Amy. "Sure," Ephram said wondering what she wants. "I'll be there in a few minutes," replied Amy. Ephram hung up the phone wondering what Amy wanted. He sat back down on the couch watching the television blankly.  
  
Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Ephram opened the front door. Amy was standing there in sweatpants and a sweater. She looked like she just got out of bed, yet she looked very hot. Suddenly Ephram was caught up in old memories of Amy and him together laughing and smiling like old friends. Lately, Ephram and Amy have been very distant with each other. Ever since Colin died Amy has been very depressed.  
  
Snapping out of it Ephram said, "Come in" "You just get out of bed?" asked Amy, trying to think of what she was going to say. She still liked Ephram and got nervous around him. "Yeah, you?" replied Ephram. "Yep," She said. "So what did you need to talk to me about this early?" asked Ephram impatiently. "I didn't know you were going out with Madison," explained Amy, as she sat down onto the couch. "Oh yea we just started dating." replied Ephram, "It's just that we haven't really been on speaking terms lately." "Oh, I'm sorry." said Amy, "I miss hanging out with you." "We can hang out now if you want and we could catch up." replied Ephram. He knew that Amy was depressed and hoped maybe he might be able to cheer her up for today. He still cared deeply about her and missed their time together. "Want to watch cartoon with me?" asked Ephram. "Sure, I haven't watched cartoons in a while," Amy said hoping they could talk. She really just wanted to take Ephram's head into her hands and kiss him.  
  
They sat in silence watching the road runner get away numerous times. Amy sat incredibly close to Ephram, laying her head on his shoulder. He wanted this for so long but now that he had a girlfriend, she wanted him back. He could sense it in Amy's movements.  
  
Amy looked up and looked into Ephram's eyes and kissed him. Ephram was startled. Not knowing what to do. He wanted to kiss her so bad. So he kissed her back, knowing this was wrong but ignoring the urge to stop. They started making on the couch and rolled onto the floor. The door opened interrupting the two. Dr. Brown walked in spotting Amy and his son in each other's arms. Ephram and Amy froze, staring up at Andy. Amy jumped up and screamed. Before Ephram or Andy could say anything, Amy ran out the door.  
  
"I thought you were with Madison," asked Andy confused. "I am," Ephram replied ashamed of his actions. "Then what was this?" asked Andy. "Amy came over and wanted to talk. We watched some cartoons and before you know it she was all over me." explained Ephram. "Good thing I wasn't Madison," Andy replied, looks like you need to actually talk to Amy about this before it goes any farther." "You need to be honest with Madison, I'll leave it to you to tell her," He said. "Yeah, I know," replied Ephram. "I bet you have never had two women want you?" Ephram said sarcastically. "You say anything else and I might end it for you," replied Andy. Ephram went up to his room and blared some music thinking about what to do. 


	6. confusion

Ephram didn't know what to do. He was in a relationship with Madison but Amy loved him. Amy needed him to help her. Madison needed him as her boyfriend. Should he drop everything for Amy and risk getting hurt? Amy had hurt him several times when he tried to tell her he loved her for more than a friend. He even kissed her twice and she always ran the other way in the end. Now that Colin her boyfriend had died was there a chance that Amy would move on. Ephram didn't want to be heartbroken again and Amy was great at just that, breaking his heart. Ephram didn't know what to do. He was lying on his bed in his room staring at the ceiling, hoping for an answer. Suddenly the answer he was looking for came.  
  
"Ephram?" Madison appeared in Ephram's room. "I just got back from the zoo and now I am all yours," Madison said grinning. Do I get to see you naked again?" "I've got to admit, you look pretty hot, stitches and all." Madison said. "Thanks, is that a compliment?" Ephram said as his face turned a bright pink.  
  
Madison walked over to his bed and slowly kissed Ephram. Ephram could taste the sweet lip gloss she was wearing. "What's wrong?" asked Madison sensing Ephram's deep thought. "I'm trying to figure out the best way to tell my best friend Amy that I'm with you," Ephram said. "I have to be honest about what happened today." "Amy came over today wanting to talk and she kissed me." "I should have been joyful, ive wanted this for so long." "Then I remebered how much I am in love with you." "I am so sorry I didn't know what to do. She just did it so fast I had no time to react.  
  
Madison didn't know what to say or if she should be mad. She fell silent. At least Ephram wasn't going to keep this from her. She was searching for something to say.  
  
"Do you love her?" replied Madison. "I used to think I did, until I met you." Ephram said. "Tell her that. Make sure she knows that we are together and I'm not going anywhere." said Madison.  
  
"It isn't that easy," Ephram replied, remembering all the times he went for Amy but she turned him down. Ephram was almost in tears.  
  
"What do you want?" Madison said.  
  
"Besides you, I want to be there for Amy, she needs me. Amy needs me to help her through her depression. I want to be a good friend without her thinking I want more than that." Ephram explained. "Sounds like Amy has a damn good friend." Madison replied, "Make sure she knows you will always be there for her just tell her that if she pulls this again ill kick her ass!" "Well I would want to anyway." "Thanks for understanding," replied Ephram. "I'm just glad you were honest with me." Madison said smiling again. "You know for a sixteen year old guy you are a damn good boyfriend." she said.  
  
"Thanks," Ephram said, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Now, I just have to talk to Amy tomorrow Ephram thought to himself.  
  
"So how was the zoo?" Ephram asked, as he lay next to Madison on his bed. "Great!" replied Madison, Delia really liked it." I do have a sore back from carrying all Delia's souvenirs. " You know, to make up for kissing Amy, would you rub my back?" asked Madison "I guess that can be set up" Ephram replied willingly. He couldn't wait to run his hands on her back.  
  
Madison lay on the bed in a daze as Ephram's piano strong hands worked their way up and down her back and under her shirt, surprised that she didn't care.  
  
Soon Madison fell fast asleep and Ephram covered her up and lay down next to her, his arm around her holding her tight. "I love you," Ephram whispered, unsure if she heard. Ephram slowly drifted off to sleep. The two looked so peaceful asleep beside each other without a care in the world. 


	7. we need to talk

Madison woke up next to Ephram. She looked at her watch, it read 10:00pm. They had been asleep for three hours. Ephram was still lying there sound asleep. She kissed him on the top of his head and slowly got up making sure she wouldn't disturb him. He looked so peaceful lying there. Madison quickly wrote him a note telling him that she loved him and the time she left.  
  
Madison went downstairs, Andy was reading in his armchair. "What are you still doing here?" Andy asked, worried that they were engaged in some sexual behavior. "Don't worry I just fell asleep on Ephram's bed." said Madison reassuringly. "I hope that was all that happened." replied Andy, grinning.  
  
Soon after Madison left Ephram woke up. He noticed Madison was gone and found her note.  
  
Ephram, Its ten o clock and I needed to leave. I didn't want to disturb you. You look so sweet asleep. Here is a reminder of me to keep with you. Make sure you talk to Amy tomorrow. She needs to know that you're off limits. See you after school. Love You, Madison Ephram stared at the picture of Madison that she gave him. She looked beautiful.  
  
Ephram stared at the clock, Madison must have just left. The note had reminded him that he had to talk to Amy. Though he really liked kissing her again, it was apparent that he liked Madison and was going to keep it that way for now. He took off his shirt and settled back into his bed, placing the picture of Madison on his nightstand.  
  
Ephram had just got to school. He dreaded everyday that he had to be in that building. He was at his locker putting his books into it. Suddenly he heard a voice calling his name, then an arm appeared leaning on his shoulder. It was Amy. She looked like she needed some sleep. She was wearing a black t-shirt and corduroys. Ephram couldn't take his eyes off her. He had to snap out of it. He was unavailable.  
  
"Hello Ephram," said Amy. "Hi," he replied. "Are you as unhappy to be here as I am?" asked Amy. "Sure," Ephram replied. "I need to talk to you," said Ephram, hoping to drop the news carefully. "Okay, how about we skip class and go somewhere and talk," Amy asked. "I would love too but I don't think that is such a good idea." replied Ephram, "I really don't need to get in trouble." "Well, my dad and I aren't talking so I really don't care." said Amy, "I've been skipping classes here and there all week, life sucks, what's new."  
  
"How about we talk at lunch," Ephram suggested "Okay, I meet you outside at lunch at your usual spot," said Amy. "See ya," replied Ephram as he headed off to his class.  
  
As Ephram was sitting in his English class he found the picture of Madison that he had put in his binder. He remembered how great it is to kiss her. He just sat thru the rest of class smiling at the picture. "Hey Brown, who is that?" it was Wendell, Ephram's friend. This is Madison, my girlfriend, replied Ephram. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend," replied Wendell, she is hot. "Does she have a sister?" asked Wendell "Yes, a evil step sister just for you," replied Ephram jokingly. "When do I get to meet this Madison?" replied Wendell. "Never!" said Ephram.  
  
"Mr. Brown, would you please be quiet," the teacher commanded. Ephram nodded and tucked the picture back into his binder.  
  
Soon it was lunch time and time to talk to Amy. Ephram sat in his usual bench outside enjoying his Butterfinger bar and Sprite. "Nice lunch, Ephram," interrupted Amy. "Oh, hi Amy," replied Ephram. "What are you eating?" asked Ephram. "Nothing, I'm really not that hungry." replied Amy, "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us," replied Ephram. This would be the hardest thing to say to Amy yet. He really despised the fact that he had to tell her off. "You know how we were kissing yesterday?" asked Ephram. Yea, it was great, I forgot how good of a kisser you are," replied Amy, sorry I ran off, I was confused. "Why do you want to kiss again or something?" asked Amy. "The kissing thing can't happen again," said Ephram, it just can't. "Why not, I thought you liked me?" replied Amy worried. I do, I mean not in that way, replied Ephram. Amy just starred. "I like someone else," explained Ephram, "remember Madison?" "The 20 year old babysitter?" replied Amy. "Yes, we are together," said Ephram. "Oh, well don't let me get in the way!" replied Amy. Tears were forming in Amy's eyes. She really thought maybe Ephram could help her. Maybe being with Ephram would keep her from being depressed. "It's just I've been depressed so long" choked Amy. Now tears were streaming down her cheeks. It's okay Amy, I'll still be your friend, I'll always be there whenever you need me, just call, anytime" replied Ephram. "Thanks," replied Amy. Ephram gave Amy a hug, a much needed hug. "Will you be okay?" he asked. "Yes, I'm fine," Amy said lying. Amy got up and walked off leaving Ephram on the bench. Great, Ephram thought to himself, she hates me, with that the bell rang and it was time to go to class. 


	8. happiness vs depression

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, ive had the flu. Ill try to update more after Christmas. this chapter has a little bit of Amy in it. So for those who like the Madison/Ephram relationship don't jump to conclusions. Thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming!! ~~kbear49  
  
Ephram was walking through the halls at school. He didn't care if he didn't have a hall pass. He saw Amy walking toward him. She had her back pack slung on her shoulder.  
  
"Amy," yelled Ephram.  
  
"What," asked Amy, stopping at Ephram's locker.  
  
"Why are you out of class," asked Ephram.  
  
"I'm leaving," replied Amy, I'm going to skip the rest of the day." Little does he know I am leaving this town, Amy thought to herself.  
  
"What are you doing out of class," asked Amy.  
  
"Resting my brain," replied Ephram. "Actually, I told the teacher I didn't feel good so that I could skip a test," replied Ephram.  
  
"You're so badass," said Amy.  
  
"Thanks," said Ephram. "I got to go, oh, and good luck with your new girlfriend." replied Amy sarcastically as she exited the school.  
  
Ephram just stood there flabbergasted. Why was she finally showing interest in him? She seemed so dark, almost bad dark. Ever since Colin died Amy had changed. She was getting worse. He was worried about her but thought she was bringing a lot of this onto herself. Suddenly his thoughts shifted to Madison. A smile came upon his face as he walked off.  
  
Amy walked out of the school car keys in her hand. She had to get out of this place.  
  
Memories of Colin were everywhere and now he is dead. Dead, Amy kept saying to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek. She wished someone knew how she felt. No one here could help her. The only person that could was Ephram. Maybe it was something in the way he talked. She has to realize Ephram didn't want her. She blew it a long time ago. Some reason she was really good at blowing things for herself. Amy got into her car and drove off, hoping of ending up somewhere far away from here.  
  
After school Ephram came home finding Madison helping Delia with her homework.  
  
Madison looked up right as he walked in. "How did it go with Amy today?" Madison asked. Alright, until she left before I could say anything else." replied Ephram as he went to the fridge to get something to drink.  
  
"That bad?" replied Madison looking up from the long division.  
  
"It was okay," replied Ephram. Ephram came over to Madison and put his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed you," replied Ephram. "Is school really that bad?" asked Madison. "Yep bad enough for another one," he said as he leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"Can you guys stop? I'm trying to concentrate," replied Delia in disgust. Madison and Ephram broke away.  
  
Hey, you want to go see a movie tonight?" asked Ephram as he was leaving. "Sure, it can be as bad off as our first date," replied Madison, smiling. "What do you want to see?" asked Madison. "How about Something's got to give?" It looks funny, replied Madison. "Okay sure," replied Ephram. "Ill pick you up around eight," said Madison Ephram gave Madison another quick kiss and walked upstairs.  
  
Amy drove for awhile. The sun was starting to set. Amy glanced at her watch it was 6:00. Should she go home Amy thought to herself? She just kept driving. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to leave Everwood or go home for that matter.  
  
She had been driving around town ever since she left school. Finally she ended up on the outskirts of town, where the ice skating rink is. She got out of the car and sat on the bench. She yearned for someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She yearned for this empty feeling to go away and to be normal again. She sat on the bench and started to cry.  
  
Madison showed up at the brown house a second time ready for her date with Ephram. Ephram was a great boyfriend and always was so nice to her. It really didn't matter to her anymore that Ephram was only sixteen. Every time he kissed her she got butterflies in her stomach. It was such a great feeling.  
  
Madison walked into the house. Ephram was sitting on the couch watching television.  
  
"Hey Ephram!" said Madison, Sorry I'm early.  
  
"Hey Madison," replied Ephram, you look nice." "Thanks," Madison said. She was wearing a leather blazer with a red shirt underneath. Her hair was down and perfectly curled. "Want to chill here with me, the movie doesn't start for another half hour yet?" replied Ephram.  
  
"Sure," replied Madison Madison sat down on the couch next to Ephram. Ephram leaned in and kissed her. They started making out on the couch. Madison shed her coat and put her arms around Ephram. Ephram glanced at the clock it was 8:15. "We better get going, or we will miss the movie." Ephram explained. Madison tugged on Ephram neck and Ephram smiled and continued kissing Madison. "What's missing a few previews anyway," Madison said between kisses. "Ya, I hate previews," Ephram said laughing.  
  
Eventually they got up and left still arm in arm kissing as they walked out the door. 


	9. deeper

Amy was sitting at the ice rink for a long time. She just sat and was thinking about what to do next. She found a pencil in her bag. The sharp point felt weird s she started to prick herself with it. She pushed harder and harder grinning at the pain. Blood started to form at the injury. The tingling of the prick made Amy relax. It hurt so good. Amy pricked herself again. This time more blood came out. Amy just wanted someone telling her that everything was going to be okay. Suddenly a truck pulled up. It was Bright. Amy didn't even look up. She was too enthralled in hurting herself.  
  
"Amy what are you doing?" asked Bright, "Mom and Dad are worried about you." "Like hell they are," replied Amy quickly hiding the pencil pulling her sleeve down.  
  
"Get in the car, its cold out here," demanded Bright, "we can talk in the warm car." "Okay, okay," replied Amy.  
  
Ephram and Madison got the movie theater ten minutes after the movie started. "Do you want some popcorn?" asked Ephram "Sounds good," replied Madison. Ephram got the popcorn and Madison and Ephram walked into the movie. Ii was very dark as the two approached their seats. "I love theaters," said Madison as they found their seats. Madison and Ephram were one of the only two couples in the theater. "We are almost alone here," replied Ephram. "You know what that means right?" asked Madison "What?" asked Ephram. This, Madison said as she set the popcorn down, put her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him. The popcorn spilled and Madison and Ephram were oblivious and continued making out. Madison was eventually sitting on Ephram's lap. Every once in a while they glanced at the screen. Madison kept giggling. "This is so much more fun than watching the movie," replied Ephram between kisses. HE couldn't believe he was making out with his girlfriend in a theater.  
  
Finally the movie ended and the theater when light again. "I think it is time to go," replied Ephram. "Okay," replied Madison, "Where to next?'  
  
" Let's get some ice cream," replied Ephram, Okay, then we can go and use my parents hot tub," added Madison, "They are out of town this week and have this awesome hot tub that they keep warm all the time."  
  
"Awesome, sounds like a perfect end to such a physical date," added Ephram laughing. 


	10. reasons

A/N: Hope all of you had a very happy holiday! Hope you have a Happy New Year!!  
  
Ephram and Madison pulled out of the movie parking lot and went on there way to get ice cream. They stopped at this little shack down the road that sold the best ice cream in Everwood. "What kind do you want?" asked Ephram as they were waiting to give the lady their order.  
  
"I'm thinking about chocolate caramel mocha swirl," replied Madison reaching for Ephram's hand to hold.  
  
"Me too," replied Ephram.  
  
Ephram ordered the ice cream cones and they sat in Madison's car and ate the ice cream.  
  
"So did you like the movie?" asked Madison laughing.  
  
"Oh, it was great, what was it called again?" asked Ephram laughing back.  
  
Ephram leaned over and gave Madison a chilly but sweet ice cream kiss. Madison leaned in for another one.  
  
"I'm getting cold, I think it is hot tub time!" replied Madison.  
  
"I don't have my swim trunks" replied Ephram, as Madison started up the car. "That's okay we can go naked," said Madison laughing, I have seen you naked already." "Not purposely," claimed Ephram, turning red. "Oh...okay I guess," said Ephram unsure about the matter. "I'm joking," replied Madison reassuringly, "I have a pair of my brothers swim trunks you can borrow." They got to her house before Ephram could say anything else. Ephram kept thinking about how great this was going to be. Ephram and Madison alone in the hot tub, what a dream. Just wait until Bright hears about this, or maybe I won't tell him Ephram was thinking.  
  
They entered the house though the back door. The house was silent. Madison disappeared into a room and reappeared with some blue swimming trunks. "These should fit you," Madison said as she held them up to Ephram.  
  
"You can go change in the bathroom, it is right down the hall on the left." Madison explained.  
  
"Ok," Ephram answered. He went down the hall and found the bathroom. He had just got done changing into the swimming trunks when he noticed that he had to do something about his stitches. Ephram started looking in the cabinets looking for something to put over his stitches. As he was looking in the cabinets he found a pregnancy test kit in the cupboard. It was brand new. He just hoped it wasn't Madison's. Just as he was about to put the kit back in the cupboard there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Almost done?" asked Madison. "Yea," answered Ephram. He quickly shoved the kit back into the cupboard and opened the door. As Ephram opened the door he saw Madison standing there in a blue bikini with hibiscus flowers all over it. She looked so beautiful. The way the bikini matched her perfectly tanned skin and her sandy colored hair. She looked like she had stepped out of a swimsuit magazine. "I'm ready except I need something to cover my stitches," said Ephram trying to take his eyes off of Madison. "Okay," let's see if there is anything in here," said Madison. Madison went straight to the cupboard with the pregnancy test in it. When she opened the cupboard the test fell onto the floor.  
  
"I wonder whose this is?" said Madison as she shoved it back into the cupboard.  
  
"Don't worry Ephram it isn't mine, I promise," explained Madison. Ephram was relieved to hear this. He didn't want his girlfriend pregnant by some other man.  
  
Madison found a plastic bag in the cupboard and affixed it over his stitches with some water proof tape. "I hope this will do," said Madison. "It should," replied Ephram.  
  
Madison quickly got some towels and they made their way to the hot tub in the backyard.  
  
As they got in the water made Ephram's skin tighten. It felt so good.  
  
Madison clicked on the cd player near by. Some Coldplay was playing. This was perfect.  
  
Amy got into the truck with bright. The warmth of the car was very inviting.  
  
"So why did you run away?" asked Bright. "I hate it here!" said Amy, everything reminds me of Colin." Tears started streaming down her face. "It's okay Amy, you will get through this," replied Bright trying to calm her down.. "It isn't like this is only hard for you," said Bright, I was driving the car."  
  
"What is that on your wrist?" asked Bright.  
  
"I scratched it," said Amy, trying to hide the other scratches.  
  
"Let me see," Bright said hoping there weren't more scratches.  
  
He grabbed her arm only to reveal several cuts some were new and some were recent and still bleeding.  
  
"Amy! How could you do this to yourself?" asked Bright. He was very worried now. He loved his sister and couldn't bear to think of her inflicting such pain on herself.  
  
Amy could sense the worry in Bright's eyes. He would never understand why she does what she does.  
  
Bright gave Amy a huge hug. At first Amy didn't know how to react but for some reason it felt very comforting.  
  
Maybe Bright was the one who was supposed to help her through this. Bright finally pulled away.  
  
"How about we drive home," Bright suggested.  
  
"I'll take the blame for you and we can talk later," Bright said. Okay, thanks Bright, you are the best, said Amy. She was so confused and in pain maybe tomorrow would be better.  
  
They got into to each other's cars and drove home.  
  
Ephram and Madison sat in the steaming water letting their cares go. The water was so comforting and the sound of Coldplay's Scientist drifted in the background. The two were staring up into the stars.  
  
"This is really nice," said Ephram. "Yes it is, and it is even better that I'm here with you," said Madison.  
  
Ephram moved over to where Madison was sitting. He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He could smell the chlorine in the air. Her hands ran through his damp hair. They just sat there in silence. Ephram's arm was around Madison's waist. Madison's hand traveled up Ephram's leg closer and closer to the rim of his trunks. Ephram shivered in excitement as he let is hand move down the small of her back. A part of him wanted her right now yet another part of him would rather just sit here and let the moment last. So letting the laziness take over he kissed Madison once more and she laid her head on his shoulder letting her know that all he wanted to do was sit there and relax in each other's arms. 


	11. hot tub

Amy and Bright arrived home in a few minutes. As they walked in the door, Harold was sitting in his arm chair with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Where have you two been," he yelled.  
  
"I'll tell you later," said Bright.  
  
Amy walked upstairs. All she wanted was to get away form everything. She just hoped that Bright wouldn't tell Dad what happened.  
  
So Bright, are you going to enlighten me on where you two went?" asked Harold.  
  
"It's Amy, she needs help," Bright replied.  
  
"What do you mean, she will be okay, it just takes time," said Harold  
  
It's not just that Dad. Amy skipped school today. I found her by the ice rink cutting her arm. Dad, Amy is severely depressed, she NEEDS professional help before she does something else." yelled Bright. He was almost in tears.  
  
"Our Amy?" asked Harold. "No, some other Amy," said Bright said sarcastically. "She needs help and if you don't see it, ill get it for her," yelled Bright.  
  
"I'll have to discuss this with your Mom," replied Harold.  
  
"What is there to discuss?" said Bright.  
  
"Okay, Okay, ill talk to your Mom and then we will call a therapist tomorrow," explained Harold, "You know this isn't over?"  
  
Bright finally agreed and ran upstairs keeping his anger to himself.  
  
Ephram and Madison were still lounging in the hot tub. Suddenly the phone rang. Madison got out and went to answer it. She came back 3 minutes later. "That was Delia," she said as she came back into the hot tub. "Delia was asking about what time you are coming home," explained Madison. "Delia said you need to some home soon, that girl Amy is at your house," she said.  
  
"Great, just what I need to ruin a perfect evening," said Ephram, wishing he could stay.  
  
Madison wandered over to Ephram. She wrapped her arms around his damp neck and kissed him. Ephram's lips traveled down her neck and his hands traveled down her back. He really didn't want to leave but he couldn't understand what Amy would want. "You should get going," said Madison. "I know but you look so hot tonight," Ephram explained laughing.  
  
"Tonight was really nice," Madison replied.  
  
"It was and it doesn't have to end, you want to come home with me and hang out?" asked Ephram, maybe we can watch a movie.  
  
"Yea sure watch a movie, that's what we did earlier," Madison said, "I'll take you home and hang out for a little while, but I have class tomorrow."  
  
"Great!" said Ephram.  
  
They got out of the hot tub and went into the house to change. 


	12. running

Ephram and Madison drove up to the brown house. Sure enough, Amy Abbott's Kia was parked in front of the house. The two snuck in a final kiss before they entered the house. They walked into the house and Delia motioned that Amy was in the living room.  
  
"I'll go talk to her," said Ephram. He left Delia and Madison lurking in the doorway. Ephram walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Amy. "What are you doing here?" Ephram asked. This was so awkward for him. He remembered the last time they were in the living room together.  
  
"I ran away," said Amy, hoping for some affection.  
  
"Why?" asked Ephram. He was worried that she was getting more depressed.  
  
Amy leaned in to kiss Ephram knowing that Madison was watching in the doorway. Ephram grabbed Amy's wrists stopping her. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, "is this some poor attempt to get me to drop everything for you?" Ephram glanced down at her wrists and noticed the cut marks. "Amy, what are these?" asked Ephram staring at her wrists. "They're nothing for the whole world to worry about," she replied.  
  
"I'm not the whole world," Ephram said. He couldn't believe she had resorted to cutting. "You need help Amy," He said, "have you ever thought of a therapist?" "I went to the school therapist," Amy replied, "my dad didn't like her though. I guess she was full of shit,"  
  
"You deserve to be happy," Ephram explained. Amy really needed to hear those words. Some how Ephram always knew the right words to tell her. Too bad Madison was in the way of Ephram  
  
"Let Madison and I take you home," Ephram suggested, Ill have Bright come get your car tomorrow."  
  
"Promise me you will get help soon," Ephram demanded," remember I'll always be there if you need me."  
  
Madison walked into the room. "Can I talk to Amy alone please?" Madison demanded. "Sure," Ephram said. He knew this wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Keep your hands the hell away from my boyfriend!" Madison yelled.  
  
"Sorry, god... What is your problem?" said Amy dumbfounded. "You know what I mean," said Madison. "I know your depressed, but don't make me have to kick your ass," Madison replied.  
  
"Are you done?" Ephram asked. He knew that Madison was just trying to keep Amy off him but she was kind of harsh. He hoped that Amy was just being like this because she was depressed. Ephram was always making excuses for Amy's behavior. Maybe now he should just let her fend for herself.  
  
Ephram quickly decided maybe it would be better if he took Amy home by himself. He wanted to keep Madison from getting mad at Amy again. Ephram motioned for Amy that it was time for her to leave. Ephram went into the kitchen and gave Madison a nice kiss. He wanted to make sure Amy could see it so she knew that Madison and he were in fact together. The drive to Amy's house was quick and uneventful. Once they arrived Amy quickly got out of the car. "Thanks for everything Ephram," said Amy. "Get help Amy!" he reminded her. Ephram made sure Amy got in alright and he sped off to spend the rest of the evening with Madison and Delia. 


	13. help

Amy walked into the house. No one had heard her come in. She snuck up to her room and laid down on her bed. Amy kept thinking about what Ephram had said to her that night. What the hell are you doing rang in her ears. The problem was she didn't exactly know what she was doing. She had really screwed things up with Ephram. She glanced down at her wrists. Amy traced her fingers over each cut. The skins around the cuts were pink and scabbed over. Amy got up and rummaged thru her desk drawer trying to find a sharp object. Cutting made her feel so numb inside. Amy grabbed a thumb tack and sat on her bed. Just as she was about to let the sharp end of the tack puncture her skin there was a knock on her bedroom door. Amy, it's me Bright, can I come in?  
  
Amy quickly hid the tack in her nightstand and yelled yes thru the door. She pulled out a magazine and pretended to be reading it.  
  
Bright came in and sat on her bed, "I told Dad that you need help, I told him everything." explained Bright. He hoped Amy wouldn't be too mad. "Oh," answered Amy, "Now he probably thinks I am psycho." "Actually, I don't think he believed me," explained Bright, "I think he needs to know that you're willing to try to get better." "I made him promise to call a therapist tomorrow," he added.  
  
"Maybe we could tell Mom and Dad together," Bright suggested, than they will have to listen. Amy, I want you to be normal again."  
  
"Will you come with me to therapy?" asked Amy. She really didn't want to face this alone. She already felt she has failed everyone.  
  
"Heck, maybe ill sign up for therapy myself," Bright said laughing.  
  
"Just don't give up Amy," he said.  
  
With that Amy gave Bright a huge hug. For as dumb as he seemed, he was a great brother.  
  
Bright got up to leave. "Don't leave," cried Amy, "I'm afraid of what I might do alone."  
  
Bright sat back down on Amy's bed and the two siblings watched a movie together. It almost seemed perfect.  
  
Ephram drove home thinking about everything that Amy was going through. The girl really needed help, but there was only so much he could do.  
  
When Ephram got home Madison, Delia and Andy were watching Mary Poppins. Madison motioned to Ephram to sit down beside her. He gave her a quick kiss and settled in. "So how long has he been out?" Ephram whispered pointing to his dad. "Ever since the movie started, which was five minutes ago," explained Madison smiling.  
  
Delia was almost asleep too.  
  
"Want to go in the den and play Playstation?" asked Ephram. "Only if I you don't car if I kick you ass at burnout," bragged Madison. "If I win we get to make out," explained Ephram. "If I win you have to give me a foot rub," boasted Madison. The two hurried into the den to get the competition on. 


	14. passed out

Ephram and Madison played Playstation for hours. Madison would win one then Ephram would win. Finally they tallied the games and Madison won by one. "Eat that Ephram Brown," Madison yelled. Now Ephram owed her a foot massage.  
  
"I let you win," said Ephram laughing. Ya, whatever your just a sore loser," claimed Madison as she took off her socks.  
  
"Okay I am ready for that foot massage," Madison exclaimed as she laid her feet on Ephram's lap.  
  
Ephram started on her feet. His strong piano hands worked eat muscle in Madison's foot. Madison just laid there sighing in ecstasy.  
  
"I should beat you more often," said Madison, "I could get used to this."  
  
"Just wait until next time," said Ephram, I won't go easy on you." Ephram leaned over and kissed Madison.  
  
"I love you Madison," he whispered. Ephram couldn't believe those words had come out of his mouth. "Love you too Ephram," Madison whispered back, and then she fell asleep.  
  
Amy and Bright stayed and watched television in Amy's room. Amy was fast asleep with her arm on Bright's chest. Bright turned off the television and slowly got up. He didn't want to disturb Amy.  
  
Just as Bright was about to leave the room, Amy started thrashing and yelling in her sleep. This frightened Bright to think that was in such arrest.  
  
She was lost in a forest and was trying to escape. There was no way out. Branches and twigs kept scrapping her as she ran. Suddenly, she tripped and fell.  
  
Suddenly, Rose and Harold appeared in the doorway. Amy's yells must have awakened them.  
  
Bright went over to the bed and shook Amy. "Amy, wake up," said Bright, "It's just a dream."  
  
Amy woke up crying. "See Dad, I told you she needed help," claimed Bright. "Not now Bright," said Harold. Rose went over to Amy's bed and comforted her and the crying stopped. Amy went limp. 


	15. sickness

"Amy, Amy open your eyes!" yelled Harold as he held his limp daughter in his arms. He felt for a pulse, it was week but fading fast. "Call 911 Bright," yelled Harold.  
  
Bright struggled with the phone and quickly dialed 911. His sister couldn't die, not here, not now!  
  
The ambulance finally came. Harold had already done what he could to keep her stable.  
  
Amy was rushed to the hospital. All she could see was darkness, then a light. There standing in the light was Colin. "Colin!" Amy shouted but nothing would come out. He came closer.  
  
He spoke softly telling her that it was not her time to go. He stated that she need not give up and to let go of him. Before she could try saying anything else, he vanished.  
  
The darkness started to vanish and Amy opened her eyes. "Amy, can you hear me?" the doctor asked. He was shinning a flashlight in her eyes. Amy looked around the room. She was in the hospital. The walls were a faded shade otf pink and the sheets were stiff against her legs.  
  
"Don't try to talk there is a tube down your throat, just nod yes," the doctor informed her.  
  
Amy nodded her head and slowly drifted off to sleep. Hours later she woke up again to find her family huddled around her bed and the tube in her throat was gone.  
  
"She's awake," cried Bright as Amy opened her eyes. "Do you need anything?" asked Rose. "Water," Amy scratched out. Amy you had severely low number of nutrients in your body, from not eating and it caused you to pass out and stop breathing. Amy you are suffering from anorexia nervosa.  
  
The Abbots were silent. They should have known that Amy's condition was bad. "Oh and we noticed the cuts on Amy's arms," said the Doctor, "has she need depressed?"  
  
"When can I get out of here?" Amy asked anxiously. "Not for a few days," explained the doctor, "We need to let the meds kick in and then get you psychologically evaluated," Great now they think I'm crazy Amy thought. She drifted off to sleep away from all the problems in the world.  
  
Harold was speechless he had failed as a father. He should have known how serious this had gotten.  
  
"Visiting hours are over Amy needs her rest," the nurse said as she made everyone leave the room. 


	16. visitors

Madison and Ephram had fallen asleep in the den. Ephram woke up and got a blanket to drape around them. He glanced at the clock it was 6 in the morning. Ephram grabbed a giant pillow from the couch and gently placed it under Madison's head. He laid down again and fell back asleep his arms around Madison.  
  
~In the hospital in Denver~  
  
Amy awoke again. She glanced around the room. Bright was in a chair near the door fast asleep and her parents were gone.  
  
The shades to the windows were open and the sun was beginning to rise over the mountains. Suddenly the nurse appeared and brought with her a tray of food.  
  
"Time for Breakfast," the nurse said cheerfully.  
  
The nurse lifted up the tray and there was a banana and a carton of milk. "I'm not hungry," Amy said. "You need to eat to gain back some strength," said the nurse.  
  
Bright awoke at the sound of the nurse speaking.  
  
The nurse turned to Bright and said, "Make sure Amy eats this." After saying that, the nurse left the room.  
  
"Bright you're awake," Amy said.  
  
"You really scared us last night," Bright said.  
  
Right after Bright said something Harold and Rose came in with two large cups of coffee. It had been a long night for all of them.  
  
"Here are a bagel and some orange juice," said Rose, as she handed Bright the food.  
  
"Thanks Mom," Bright answered.  
  
Amy peeled her banana and took a bite. She knew if she didn't she might be here in the hospital longer.  
  
"So how long do I have to be here?" asked Amy impatiently.  
  
"For a couple more days," answered Harold, your body needs to gain back nutrients and then they want to find you a therapist." Harold couldn't believe his daughter was anorexic. Now he knew that Amy needed help, more help than he could give her.  
  
Bright got up after he finished his bagel and walked out into the hallway. He wanted to call Ephram and notify him that Amy was in the hospital. Maybe a visit from Ephram would be good for Amy.  
  
He took out his cell phone and dialed Ephram's number.  
  
The phone rang. Ephram and Madison woke up. Ephram ran to the phone. "Hello?" responded Ephram sleepily. "It's me Bright," said Bright.  
  
"What do you want this early?" "Amy is in the hospital, she passed out last night and they diagnosed her with anorexia," Bright said quickly. Oh was all Ephram could say. "I'll tell you more when you get here," responded Bright, not giving Ephram a chance to answer.  
  
"Madison is here, is it okay if she comes?" asked Ephram. Madison was in the kitchen making some breakfast. By then Ephram could hear Delia and Andy talking.  
  
"Madison stayed all night?" asked Bright, "you're the man. It's not like that, Ephram explained, "we fell asleep playing video games last night," "Oh, well you two need to get your butts here," Bright demanded.  
  
"Okay we will be there in an hour or so," replied Ephram. He hung up and went to go tell Madison the news.  
  
"Who was that on the phone," asked Madison, Delia, and Andy in unison.  
  
"It was Bright Abbott," Ephram replied, "Amy is in the hospital, and she passed out last night."  
  
"Oh, Shouldn't you go see her?" Andy asked. "Well yes, but I was hoping Madison would come too," explained Ephram. He really needed Madison to come. Ephram didn't want old feelings for Amy to come back..  
  
"Let's leave in a half hour," Madison replied, "it takes an hour to get there."  
  
The two were ready in less then fifteen minutes. They grabbed breakfast and went out the door. "Here Madison you can drive my car, it has a full tank of gas," Ephram offered. The two were soon off in Ephram's Lincoln listening to Good Charlotte.  
  
They arrived at the hospital making good time. It was 8:30.  
  
"Thanks for doing this," Ephram said happily. "Your welcome," Madison replied, "that's what girlfriends are for."  
  
Ephram leaned over and kissed Madison. The kiss was passionate and long lasting.  
  
"Your welcome again," Madison answered smiling. They locked the car and went inside.  
  
Ephram reached out and held onto Madison's hand as they walked into the hospital entrance.  
  
"We are here to see Amy Abbott," Ephram explained.  
  
"Miss Abbott is in room 133," the receptionist said.  
  
"Thanks," Madison answered and they walked off.  
  
They found the room really fast. Here we are Madison, Ephram exclaimed.  
  
Madison squeezed Ephram's hand and they walked into the room.  
  
As they walked in, Amy was alone in her room. "Hi Ephram, Hi Madison" said Amy, "Guess you two heard the news." "So you know I'm an anorexic psycho," Amy replied looking out the window. She really wished Ephram had come alone.  
  
"Yea, we rushed here once we heard the news," Madison replied, I'm so sorry," "Thanks but I don't need your pity," Amy replied. 


	17. spider

"So Amy what exactly landed you in this hospital bed?" asked Ephram curiously. He really wanted to know all the details.  
  
"I passed out last night after I woke up from a nightmare," Amy explained, "the last thing I remember was sitting up in my bed,"  
  
"I haven't been eating very much since Colin died," Amy said.  
  
"Amy, why didn't you get help sooner?" asked Ephram.  
  
"My dad kept telling me I would get over it eventually," Amy explained, "I guess I started to believe him."  
  
"Did the doctors see the cuts on your arms?" asked Ephram. He had hoped that Amy wasn't holding anything back from the doctors. She needed to get better.  
  
"Yes," Amy replied ashamed of herself, "Now they think I'm psycho."  
  
Tears started forming in Amy's eyes. She wanted this all to be over. She wanted to be normal again. Ephram leaned over and gave Amy a hug. "Everything is going to be okay," replied Ephram reassuringly. Amy felt better already. She forgot how good it felt to be in Ephram's arms.  
  
Madison walked in again. She had left Ephram and Amy alone because she knew Amy didn't want her there.  
  
"Are you ready to go Ephram?" asked Madison. Madison felt really uncomfortable here. She was only here to support Ephram.  
  
Ephram sensed that Madison was uncomfortable and got up to leave.  
  
"Amy get better and I hope you get out of here soon," said Ephram as he was leaving, "If you need to talk just call."  
  
Ephram and Madison walked out of the hospital. The fresh air cleansed the hospital smell from their senses. The sun was out and the weather was beautiful.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me Madison," said Ephram smiling. "That's what girlfriends are for," Madison replied, "and for this too" Madison pulled Ephram closer and wrapped her hands around his head and softy kissed him "What was that for?" Ephram asked, sinfully. "For you, but mostly for me," Madison replied laughing. Ephram leaned in and gave Madison another long kiss.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Back up in Amy's room Amy was looking at the window. There right before her eyes were Madison and Ephram making out. Amy remembered when she and Colin used to do things like that. Now more than anything she wished that she had someone to love her, someone like Ephram.  
  
"So Madison what do you want to do now?" asked Ephram, "the day is young."  
  
"Can you drive me back to my house?" asked Madison, "I would like to change into a clean outfit." "You look beautiful to me," said Ephram. "Sure ill take you home," Ephram answered, but only if you promise to leave with me."  
  
"You are such a charmer Ephram," Madison answered. "Thanks, I try," he said.  
  
Once they got to Madison's house Madison and Ephram so Madison could change.  
  
"Ephram!" Madison yelled from her bedroom, "there is a huge spider in here, kill it for me!"  
  
Ephram hurried into Madison's room and noticed the tiny spider crawling around on the floor. HE also noticed that Madison was in her bra and had no shirt on. "Here," Madison said as she handed Ephram her shoe. Ephram quickly killed the spider. "God I hate spiders," Madison said.  
  
"Thanks for saving me," Madison giggled. "Anytime," Ephram laughed. "You do realize that spider wasn't even big enough to bite you," Ephram said. "I wasn't scared," Madison replied.  
  
"Um.you do realize you don't have a shirt on?" Ephram asked.  
  
Madison looked down and her face turned beet red. "Sorry I got a little caught up in the spider problem," Madison replied. "You do look pretty sexy standing there though." Ephram replied. "Haven't you seen a bra before?" asked Madison. "Yea but not on you," replied Ephram. Madison reached over and kissed Ephram on the cheek and quickly put her shirt on. 


	18. roomate

Madison and Ephram were at Madison's house.  
  
"Are you ready to go back to my house?" Ephram asked.  
"Actually, why don't we stay and hang out here," suggested Madison as she sat down on the leather couch.  
"Okay, but is there anything to do?" asked Ephram.  
"I'm not that boring," Madison said. "How about we order a pizza and just lounge around and talk," she suggested.  
"You mean you aren't going to make me eat my vegetables?" asked Ephram sarcastically.  
"I think there are some carrots in the fridge just for you," she added.  
Ephram sat down and joined Madison on the couch.  
"So has your friend Amy always been that problematic?" asked Madison.  
"After her boyfriend died she has really been depressed, I guess it just went too far," replied Ephram, hoping to drop the subject. He really didn't want to sit here and talk about Amy. "Amy is lucky to have you as her friend," Madison added. "Thanks, I'm damn lucky to have you as my girlfriend," said Ephram. Madison smiled and leaned over and kissed Ephram on the cheek. "I'm going to go get some soda, than I'm all yours," Madison answered. Ephram smiled and clicked on the television.  
  
Madison came back with a notebook and a pencil and some Pepsi "I just remembered, have an art assignment to complete, I have to draw a real life person," explained Madison. "Will you be my model?" asked Madison. "Sure, I guess, what do I have to do?" replied Ephram, "I mean am I really that cute enough to draw?" "Oh come on, let me try," pleaded Madison. "Only if I can have the picture once you're done with it," replied Ephram.  
  
"Just sit right there and turn your head toward me," ordered Madison. "Perfect," said Madison. Madison started drawing. Her pencil flowed freely on the paper, making each detail with great precision.  
  
Ephram had to pose for an hour while Madison quietly drew his portrait. Madison smiled as she drew. Finally it was done. Madison flipped the paper around and revealed Ephram's portrait. "Sorry, if it is a little off but I'm not the best drawer," replied Madison. Ephram didn't know what to say. The portrait was really good. "Madison, this is really good," replied Ephram. Thanks, though I know I am no professional," Madison said grinning, "you really like it?" With that Ephram leaned over and kissed Madison. The pencil and paper fell to the floor. "I have something for you," replied Ephram as he caught his breath. "I made this for you a couple nights ago," Ephram explained. "I wasn't going to give it too you yet but I think I will," "What is it?" Madison asked. Ephram took a CD out of his jacket pocket. He gave it to Madison. Madison took it and read the cover. Sweet mix for my sweetie, Love Ephram. Madison melted. It was the best gift she has ever gotten. There were many songs on it, including Liz Phair and U2. "So do you like it?" asked Ephram. "I love it," Madison replied. She was smiling from ear to ear. "All those songs make me think of you," Ephram said sweetly. Madison leaned over and kissed Ephram. Madison quickly went over to the CD player and put in the CD. Liz Phair started chiming about love. Madison walked back over to the couch. She grabbed Ephram's head in his arms and passionately kissed him. The kiss was hard and sweet. It made Ephram tingle with excitement.  
  
They started making out on the couch. Madison's sweatshirt fell onto the floor. The moment was getting hot fast. Just as Madison took off Ephram's shirt, the front door opened. It was Madison's roommate Natalie. Natalie was about as tall and as skinny as Madison but with bright red curly hair.  
  
"Madison you here?" Natalie yelled, "Did you pay the rent this month?"  
  
Madison and Natalie rented the house from Madison's parents so that they could live off campus.  
  
Natalie walked in the living room and spotted Madison and her boyfriend on the couch. "Is it getting a little hot and heavy in here or what?" asked Natalie. "None of your business," said Madison. Natalie could be so annoying sometimes. "You must be Ephram?" asked Natalie, Madison never told me how hot you were." Ephram rushed to put his shirt on and gradually introduced himself to her. Madison shot Natalie an evil glance and Natalie left the room.  
  
"Sorry you had to meet her like this," apologized Madison, "she can be a real bitch sometimes."  
  
"I need to use the restroom," Madison said as she got up, "I'll be right back."  
  
Just when Madison left the room Natalie came back in. "So hottie wanna make out?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Names Ephram, and no thanks," he replied.  
  
Before Ephram knew it Natalie was throwing herself on him. Ephram tried to pull away but it was too late. Madison was back and saw the whole thing. "Madison, get her off me," Ephram yelled. Natalie, what the hell do you think your doing?" yelled Madison. "Having a little fun with Eric," explained Natalie. "Names Ephram," Ephram cut in. "Natalie get off my boyfriend," Madison yelled, "NOW!" Madison was almost in tears.  
  
"Madison, it wasn't my fault," replied Ephram, "she threw herself on me."  
  
"I know," said Madison, "this isn't the first time she has done this." Ephram was relieved that he didn't have to explain anymore. Ephram gave Madison a nice soft kiss and got up to leave. Just as Ephram as about to open the door, it opened by itself. There stood Madison's Dad in overalls and a flannel shirt. It looked like he had just stepped off a farm.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mr. Kellner, what is your name?" asked Madison's dad.  
  
"Dad, this is Ephram my new boyfriend," Madison cut in.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" asked Madison. Just what she needed a visit from her Dad.  
  
"I'm here to remind you that tonight we are going to fumigate the house for the spider problem," replied Mr. Kellner.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Madison replied, "Natalie and I need to sleep somewhere else tonight."  
  
Natalie appeared in the doorway. "Hi Mr. Kellner," Natalie said politely. Mr. Kellner disappeared into the basement.  
  
"Ya, I'm staying at Drew's house tonight," replied Natalie. "Where are you staying?" asked Natalie.  
  
"I don't know," replied Madison. Ephram hadn't left yet and heard Madison needed a place to crash. "You can crash at our house Madison," replied Ephram. "Are you sure?" asked Madison. "Yes," Ephram replied. It would be great to have Madison sleep over. "Let's go pack my bag," replied Madison. Madison glared at Natalie and took Ephram's hand and led him to her room. 


	19. sleepover

Ephram helped Madison pack a bag so she could stay at the Brown's for a couple nights. Her house was going to be fumigated for spiders.  
  
"You have everything?" asked Ephram. "Yes, I think," replied Madison, "Are you sure your Dad is going to be okay with this?"  
  
"He will have to be," replied Ephram, "It's the least I can do." Ephram walked over and picked up Madison's duffle bag. It weighed a ton. "What do you have in here, bricks?" asked Ephram. "Girls need a lot of things," answered Madison laughing.  
  
"Obviously," Ephram replied.  
  
Ephram and Madison made their way to the car. Natalie had already left so the house was empty except for Mr. Kellner.  
  
"Bye Dad," Madison yelled into the outside cellar door.  
  
"Bye Honey!" yelled Mr. Kellner.  
  
Ephram stuck Madison's bag in the trunk and they drove off. When they arrived at the house, Ephram got Madison's bag and they went in. "You want me to get that?" asked Madison knowing how heavy her bag was. "I can get it," replied Ephram, "I have muscles." Yea right huge muscles Ephram muttered to himself.  
  
As they walked into the door, Ephram placed Madison's bag on the floor.  
  
"Dad, I'm home," yelled Ephram. "I'm in the kitchen!" answered Andy. He was trying to make a beef roast. He was trying to cut the meat down to fit the pan. Ephram and Madison walked into the kitchen. Andy was standing there with a huge butcher knife raised above the meat.  
  
"Dr Brown, the meat is already dead," explained Madison. Andy put down the knife. "Madison, I didn't know you were here," answered Andy. "Madison's house is getting fumigated for a spider problem and she needed a place to stay for a couple nights," explained Ephram, "So I told her she could stay with us."  
  
"Great!" explained Andy, "but only under one condition, Madison cooks dinner." "Deal," Madison said, taking over the meat preparation. "Ya Dad, I don't think we would want that beef after you got done with it," explained Ephram laughing. "You have so much confidence in my cooking," Andy said sarcastically. "So how was your visit with Amy?" Andy asked. "Okay, she is doing a lot better and is anxious to come home," replied Ephram. "Good for her," replied Andy.  
  
"Ephram, take Madison's bag up to the guest bedroom," ordered Andy. "Yes sir!" answered Ephram, laughing.  
  
Just then Delia walked in.  
  
"Madison, why are you here?" asked Delia.  
  
"Madison is going to stay with us for a couple days while her house is getting rid of spiders," answered Andy.  
  
"Ew, spiders," replied Delia with a disgusted look on her face. "So you can play with me tonight?" asked Delia excitedly.  
  
"Sure Delia," replied Madison.  
  
Madison cooked dinner and Ephram helped. Andy and Delia had escaped to the living room. "I'm so glad your cooking and not my Dad." said Ephram, "his cooking is horrible."  
  
"Delia tells me all the time," replied Madison.  
  
Ephram leaned over and kissed Madison as she was stirring the rice. Ephram hoped that Madison would sneak into his bed tonight. It would be great having his girlfriend in the same house. It would be very hard to resist temptation.  
  
"Dinners ready!" Madison yelled. All of them shuffled into the dining room and ate dinner. After dinner Ephram showed Madison the guest bedroom. The guest bedroom was right across the hall from Ephram's room. "If you need me I'll be across the hall," Ephram said smiling. "Thanks," Madison answered kissing Ephram.  
  
The rest of the evening went by fast. They all played three games of scrabble. Andy was forced to avoid using medical terminology. "Shizzle is so a word," said Ephram, "that gives me fifteen points." "We will let that go this time," said Madison.  
  
"Cheater," Delia said glaring at Ephram.  
  
The game continued until Delia went to bed. Eventually Madison and Ephram were the only ones left in the living room. They decided on watching a classic horror movie, "Nightmare on Elm Street."  
  
Madison and Ephram were contently watching it. Ephram arm was around Madison. Madison soon fell asleep. Suddenly Ephram heard a knock on the window. Being sure not to wake Madison, he quietly got up to see who it was.  
  
It was Natalie, Madison's roommate.  
  
Ephram opened the front door. "What do you want?" asked Ephram annoyed at her arrival.  
  
"I need a place to crash, my friend is at a party and has the keys to his apartment," she explained. Ephram could smell alcohol on her breath. She was pretty tipsy.  
  
"Sorry, can't stay here," Ephram said, "just go get the keys"  
  
"Eric come on...let me stay," Natalie pleaded.  
  
"It's Ephram and no, leave now!" said Ephram.  
  
"Okay ill go," replied Natalie as she walked back down the sidewalk  
  
With that Ephram shut the door in her face and went back to the couch. Just after Ephram sat down Madison awoke.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Madison. "Natalie showed up here asking if she could stay," replied Ephram, "she was drunk."  
  
"Oh, did you let her?" asked Madison. "I told her no and then she left," said Ephram.  
  
"She will be okay, she is always getting trashed," Madison reassured him. "Yea, she is going to have a serious headache in the morning," replied Ephram.  
  
"You want to go to bed now?" asked Ephram.  
  
"Yea, I'm tired," Madison explained. Madison got up from the couch and almost fell. It is hard to adjust when she had just woke up. "I'll carry you," replied Ephram.  
  
"Thanks," Madison said kissing him. Ephram gave Madison a piggy back ride up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," replied Madison laughing.  
  
Ephram laid Madison on her bed and kissed her goodnight. Ephram had only been in bed for twenty minutes when Madison appeared out of the darkness. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants.  
  
"I can't sleep," Madison explained. "Here come in to my bed," Ephram offered. Ephram cuddled Madison in his arms and kissed her. Before anything could happen the two fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
"Ephram!" yelled Andy. It was nine thirty in the morning and he wasn't up yet. Andy hadn't seen Madison either. He was worried of what he might find in Ephram's room. The thought of seeing Ephram and Madison naked in Ephram's bed made him furious.  
  
Andy quietly opened the door.  
  
His first instinct was to yell, but then he saw the two in Ephram's bed completely clothed as it looked. Andy let out a sigh of relief. They looked so peaceful sleeping in each others arms. Andy started thinking about when he and Julia would cuddle together. Those were the days. Andy shut the door and let the two sleep. They weren't doing anything wrong. 


	20. morning after

Madison and Ephram had fallen asleep in Ephram's bed. Andy was patiently waiting downstairs, hoping that they would come down soon, so he could keep and eye on them.  
  
Upstairs, Madison awoke. Her arm was asleep under Ephram's neck. She tried to move it without disturbing Ephram. Too late he awoke.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head," said Madison, "Could you move your neck?"  
  
"Oh sorry," said Ephram. "You know this was the best sleep I have gotten in a long time," explained Madison. "It's because I was in your dreams right?" asked Ephram. "Actually yes," said Madison, "but I can't tell you." Madison was blushing. "It was that wet?" asked Ephram, as he flipped back the covers. "No Comment," muttered Madison. Madison pushed Ephram back onto the bed and laid a passionate kiss on his lips. "See my dream kind of went like this," said Madison. "Oh, and then what?" asked Ephram excitedly. Madison kissed Ephram's neck, then his ear.  
  
"Oh like that?" Ephram laughed, "You dirty woman."  
  
"Ephram time to get up!" yelled Delia. Delia pushed open the door and was getting ready to leap on top of Ephram. She froze in her tracks once she saw Madison already on top of Ephram.  
  
Ephram heard Delia. He sat up and yelled, "Madison beat you too it!" He didn't want Delia to know that Madison slept in his bed with him. "Your brother is really hard to get out of bed," Madison said playing along.  
  
"Madison come downstairs with me, Dad is trying to make waffles," said Delia quickly.  
  
"Well I better go rescue those waffles," Madison explained. Madison took Delia's hand and went downstairs.  
  
Andy was in the kitchen attempting his hand at making waffles.  
  
"How is it going down here?" asked Madison as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright, I'm getting it," Andy answered. "You call this edible?" Delia said holding up a burnt waffle. "It it's that bad, is it?" asked Andy. "Here, let me take over," said Madison grabbing the spatula. "You know you can't always rescue me from cooking disasters," explained Andy. "As long as I'm eating it I can," answered Madison laughing.  
  
"So did you sleep good last night?" Andy asked. "Yes," said Madison. Madison sensed that Andy knew she slept in Ephram's bed.  
  
"Really, nothing happened," explained Madison.  
  
"Better not of," Andy demanded.  
  
"What happened?" Delia asked, confused. "Nothing Delia, Now eat your pancakes," replied Andy, "Be thankful I didn't make them."  
  
"We are always thankful when you don't cook," added Ephram as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Ephram walked up to Madison and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Where is my kiss Ephram?" Andy said jokingly. Ephram blushed. "I'll give you one Dad," Delia answered. Delia marched up to Andy and gave him a syrupy kiss on the cheek.  
  
Andy got up to go get the paper. He noticed someone lying passed out in their yard.  
  
"Ephram, who is laying in our yard?" demanded Andy, "you know them?"  
  
"There is someone in our yard?" Ephram responded. Then he remembered that Natalie had stopped by last night and she was really trashed. "It's Natalie!" Ephram shouted. "Who is Natalie and what is she doing in our yard?" demanded Andy. Ephram grabbed his coat and ran outside. Madison followed.  
  
Ephram and Madison ran over to Natalie. She was lying near a pile of vomit. "Natalie, wake up!" Madison yelled. 


	21. visiter

Everyone was crowded around Natalie. Natalie was still sprawled out on the lawn. Madison bent down and shook her. "Wake up Natalie," yelled Madison. She didn't stir. Andy bent down to check for a pulse. It was steady. Natalie was still out cold. "Ephram help me carry Natalie inside," said Madison. "Here let me help," offered Andy. Andy and Ephram lifted Natalie up and carried her into the house. "Delia, go get a blanket!" exclaimed Andy. They laid Natalie down onto the couch and covered her with a blanket. "She should wake up soon," Andy said. "Do you want to explain to me who this girl Natalie is and why she was out on the lawn?" asked Andy.  
  
"This is Natalie my roommate," Madison explained. Madison was pissed at Natalie. "She showed up here drunk last night and Ephram wouldn't let her stay," Madison added. "You have such nice friends," Andy said. "She is my roommate, not my friend." correcting Madison.  
  
"She said she would walk to her friends place and crash," Ephram explained.  
  
"Natalie must have been so drunk that she passed out on the lawn," Madison said. If only Natalie could have passed out on the road and got run over Ephram thought. Suddenly, Natalie let out a shout from the living room. "Where am I?" She yelled.  
  
Madison rushed over to the couch. "Natalie you're at the Brown's house, you passed out on their lawn," Madison explained. She really wished that her roommate could have stayed sober for at least one night. "Madison?" asked Natalie, "Sorry." "It's okay," said Madison. Ephram came over with a bottle of aspirin and some water. "Here, you're going to need this," offered Ephram. "Thanks Ephram," Natalie said.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," Natalie interrupted, "Where is it?" Natalie got up from the couch. Her head was throbbing. She suddenly lost her balance and fell into Ephram's arms. "I saw that one coming" said Ephram. "Here, let me escort you to the bathroom, safely," he said. He was only being nice because Natalie was Madison's roommate.  
  
Once Natalie was safely in the bathroom, Ephram came back into the living room. "Thank you so much for everything," Madison said, "you are the best." "Your welcome," Ephram said laughing, "just don't let it happen again"  
  
Ephram took Madison into his arms and softly kissed her. They just stood there savoring each other's kisses. Man, I really need to get a boyfriend, Natalie interrupted, "get a room you two." Madison looked over at Natalie and shot her an evil stare then continued kissing Ephram. She knew this would bother Natalie and right now Natalie was not her favorite person.  
  
Ephram and Madison retreated to Ephram's room leaving Natalie in the living room. 


	22. madness

Madison and Ephram were in Ephram's room. They had to get away from Natalie. Natalie had already pissed Madison off quite enough.  
  
"I can't believe Natalie would do that too me," said Madison. "It's obvious she only thinks of herself," agreed Ephram, as he sat down at his desk.  
  
"How have you put up with her this long?" asked Ephram. "We normally don't see each other very often," answered Madison, "she usually crashes at someone else's apartment."  
  
"Oh," replied Ephram. "So does she come home drunk often?" asked Ephram. He figured this wasn't the first time Natalie has messed things up with Madison.  
  
"She is always getting drunk," explained Madison, "her whole life is a party." Madison laid down on Ephram's bed.  
  
Ephram went over to the CD player and put in some heavy metal.  
  
"This kind of music always helps me get my frustrations out," said Ephram.  
  
Ephram went over to the bed and laid down beside Madison. They just laid there staring up at the ceiling and listening to music.  
  
"Do you ever wish you could go back in time and change the outcome of an event?" Madison asked, looking over at Ephram. The question came out of nowhere.  
  
"All the time," Ephram answered, "like with my Mom's death."  
  
"I always wished she would still be here and how things would be different," Ephram said. Thinking of his Mom saddened him.  
  
"Sometimes something changes for the better, I mean I wouldn't be here with you if my Mom wouldn't have passed on," Ephram answered.  
  
Madison reached over and kissed Ephram.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" asked Ephram, "It might help clear your mind"  
  
"Okay," answered Madison. A walk sounded really peaceful right now.  
  
The two walked downstairs and grabbed there coats. "Where are you to going?" asked Natalie. "For a walk," replied Madison. "Can I come?" asked Natalie, as she started to get up off the couch.  
  
"NO!" Madison and Ephram answered at the same time.  
  
"When we get back, we hope that you will have left," said Madison angrily.  
  
"Okay, Okay," replied Natalie. She didn't want Madison any angrier over this.  
  
Madison and Ephram walked out the front door holding hands.  
  
They just started walking around the block ending up at Mama Joy's diner.  
  
"How about we go in and warm up with some hot cocoa," Ephram suggested. "That sounds great," answered Madison shivering.  
  
They sat down at the bar stools and Nina came out to take their order.  
  
"Hey you two?" said Nina cheerfully, "come in to warm up?"  
  
"Yea it is pretty chilly outside," answered Madison.  
  
"Nina you have met Madison right?" asked Ephram. "Yea, the new babysitter," exclaimed Nina. "and my girlfriend," Ephram added.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you were going out," said Nina in surprise. "I guess my Dad didn't tell you," answered Ephram.  
  
"So what do you two want to order?" asked Nina.  
  
"Two hot chocolates with extra whipped cream," answered Ephram. "Cheese fries with that too please," added Madison, looking over at Ephram and smiling. "Coming right up," answered Nina. "Fries and Hot cocoa, I've never thought of that combination before," Ephram said laughing. "I was in the mood for something greasy," said Madison. "To think that you're eating an unbalanced meal," Ephram said, "how dare you." Madison playfully hit Ephram. The two started laughing really hard for no apparent reason. Something about being around Ephram made Madison feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
Finally Nina returned with the cocoa and fries. The two dug in. Madison took a drink of her cocoa getting whipped cream on her nose. "Madison you have some whipped cream right there," Ephram said, pointing to her cheek. "Here let me get it off," offered Ephram. He slowly bent over and kissed the cream of her cheek. "All better," said Ephram. Wait Ephram you have some cheese right. and before Madison finished she leaned over and kissed off the cheese on his lips.  
  
"Mmm, that was tasty," Madison answered.  
  
They kissed once more and then finished their food. "Let's go to the arcade," suggested Ephram, I kick butt at pinball.  
  
"Okay," Madison agreed, and the two walked out the door and to the arcade. 


	23. arcade

"I'm going to kick your ass at pinball," bragged Ephram as they went into the arcade.  
  
"Well if it is anything like when we played Playstation, I'll win," said Madison.  
  
"Okay, whatever, just sit back and watch the pro," he said laughing.  
  
Ephram inserted a coin into the pinball machine and began playing. Ephram was good, really good, Madison thought to herself. More bonus points bleeped up onto the red screen. Madison always loved competition, especially when she won.  
  
Ephram stopped playing and came over to Madison. "Beat that score," Ephram exclaimed. Madison played for a good ten minutes and finally gave up. "I'm a loser," said Madison. Ephram leaned over and kissed Madison. "That's okay, I still love you," he said.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Ephram. "Sure," Madison said. "Here let me give you a lift," offered Ephram. He picked Madison up on his back and gave her a piggyback ride back to his house.  
  
They went to through the door laughing hysterically. "That was so much fun," Ephram said putting Madison down. "It was," chimed Madison.  
  
They walked into the house noticing that Natalie had left.  
  
"She's gone," said Madison. "Good," Ephram exclaimed, "now we can do this."  
  
Ephram lead Madison to the den and they sat down on the couch. They started making out on the couch, kissing each other tenderly. Even though they kissed all the time, each time seemed like the first. "You are the best kisser," said Madison taking a breath. "Thanks," Ephram said, "comes naturally." "Let's try this," she suggested. She stuck her tongue in his mouth. The sensation was appealing. Ephram had never French kissed someone before. "That's nice," replied Ephram.  
  
They continued kissing until they heard Delia and Andy come in.  
  
"Ephram, Madison you two home?" "Yea," Ephram answered. He broke away from Madison and got up to go to the kitchen, Madison followed.  
  
"We just got home," Ephram lied.  
  
"We got a couple movies to watch tonight," Andy said, "they are called Bruce Almighty and Finding Nemo."  
  
"I have seen both," responded Ephram. "Yea me too," said Madison, "they are good." "I tried to pick some you haven't seen," Andy said disappointedly. "That's alright we will just watch another movie in my room, I have the Matrix Reloaded." said Ephram. "Oh okay," Andy said disliking the idea of the two together again in Ephram's bed.  
  
Later on..  
  
Madison and Ephram retreated to Ephram's room. "I'm going to go put my pajamas on," said Madison.  
  
"Okay," Ephram took off his jeans and put some pajama pants on. The house was kind of hot so he took off his shirt. Madison walked back in with a satin strappy tank top and some short pajama shorts. Ephram thought she looked so hot. I can't believe she sleeps in that he thought to himself. Madison walked over and laid on the bed. Ephram put the movie on and sat down with her. "Your cut is getting a lot better," Madison said. She really loved seeing his muscular shoulders and arms. She cuddled up to him and they watched the movie. She was trying to control her temptation of wanting to rip off his clothes.  
  
A/N what do you want to happen between them? I need suggestions. 


	24. close call

Madison and Ephram continued only watching the movie until it was over. Ephram got up and stopped the movie and then returned to Madison's side.  
  
"You look like such a hottie without a shirt on," said Madison playfully.  
  
"Thanks," Ephram said. Ephram leaned over and kissed Madison softly. Soon the kisses turned from soft and light to passionate. Madison's hands were entangled in Ephram's hair. Ephram reached over and let the straps of Madison's tank top down. She didn't resist. Ephram slid the tank top off revealing Madison's bra. He was about ready to unsnap it when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
Madison scrambled to her feet and slipped on a t-shirt that was on the floor.  
  
"Ephram, Madison," Andy said.  
  
"Come in," replied Ephram. Andy opened the door and saw Ephram without his shirt on. "What are you two doing?" he asked, and Ephram where is your shirt?"  
  
"We just go down watching the Matrix," claimed Ephram. Madison noticed that her tank top was on the floor and she swept it under the bed before Andy could notice.  
  
Andy has a good idea what was going on and it made him furious. Ephram didn't need to be sleeping with that girl. "Ephram, can I talk to you?" Andy said sitting down on the bed. "Madison, how about you go see Delia," Andy demanded. Madison was relieved that she didn't have to be a part of this.  
  
Ephram could sense that he was going to get screamed at. Once Madison left the room Andy let loose. "Ephram, what were you thinking, you are only sixteen?" yelled Andy, "You could get Madison pregnant."  
  
"We didn't do anything," yelled Ephram back. "Ya because I stopped you," he said. Unfortunately Andy was right Ephram thought. "Would you have even thought of protection?" asked Andy. "Please tell me you did," he pleaded. "Yes dad," Ephram said, I'm not that stupid. Andy had nothing else to say for once. He left Ephram sitting there on his bed. Now every time Ephram and Madison are together, he is going to think they are having intercourse.  
  
Ephram just sat there on his bed. He really loved Madison or at least he thought he did. Madison knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," he replied. Madison came in and gave Ephram a big hug. "I thought you would need this about now," Madison said.  
  
"Yes thanks," Ephram said. He took her head in his hands and gently kissed her. He wanted more but didn't pursue it. 


	25. what to do

That night Madison slept in the guest room. They didn't want to upset Andy anymore than he already was. The next morning Madison packed all her stuff up and was ready to go back to her house.  
  
Ephram helped Madison get all her stuff together. Jut as they were about to go out the door Andy stopped them. "Ephram, be back in a half hour," he ordered, Oh, and Madison see you tomorrow."  
  
Madison and Ephram went out the door and drove to Madison's house. Natalie's car was already parked in the driveway.  
  
"Thanks for helping me Ephram," said Madison. "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble."  
  
"It's okay," he said, "I don't regret any of it." "Me neither," she said. Ephram pulled Madison's bag out of the car and helped her into the house.  
  
Natalie was sitting on the couch watching television when they came in. "Hey Madison," Natalie said, "Ephram you're here what as surprise." "I feel the love," replied Ephram. He put down Madison's bag and wrapped his arms around Madison. Ephram gave her a sweet kiss and continued toward the door.  
  
"I'll call you," said Madison. Ephram left. Making sure Ephram was gone Natalie asked," How's life with Ephram?"  
  
"Good," replied Madison, "ok, not good at the moment." Madison had to tell someone about what happened. "Tell me what happened?" asked Natalie. Well, his dad almost walked in on us," Madison replied.  
  
"What you mean having sex?" asked Natalie. "Yea we almost did it," she said. "What should I do?" Madison asked. She knew that Natalie would probably give her some stupid answer. "If you love him, go for it again," said Natalie, "you deserve a sexual relationship." "Just this time does it in a place where you won't get caught," she said. "I don't know if I love him," Madison said.  
  
"Let your heart decide," Natalie answered. Madison was shocked that was the best advice Natalie has ever given anyone. "I have been through this before," Natalie said, Once with the mail room guy and once..." "Natalie, stop I don't need to know," Madison exclaimed, "eww, the mail room guy?"  
  
"Call Ephram tonight," Natalie said. "I was going too," said Madison. "Oh and Madison sorry about the drunk incident," Natalie added. "Okay whatever," Madison said and she went off to her room.  
  
"Amy I've got good news," Rose said bursting into Amy's room at the hospital. "You're going home today," she exclaimed. "Good, I've got to get out of this place," Amy said. Amy had started to feel better each day, but could still see that picture in her mind of Madison and Ephram kissing in the parking lot after their visit.  
  
"You still will have to come for therapy once every other day, but you're showing progress," Rose explained. All Amy cared was that she was going home.  
  
Madison called Ephram later that night. She had to talk to him. Maybe they could go out again tomorrow night. Madison picked up the phone and dialed Ephram's number. Delia picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Delia said picking up.  
  
"Hello Delia sweetie, it's Madison."  
  
"I bet you want to talk to Ephram," Delia said disappointed.  
  
"You're right, but tomorrow I'll talk to you about anything at all," Madison explained.  
  
"Okay," Delia said. She yelled up the stairs for Ephram to pick up.  
  
"Hello Madison?" he said picking up the phone. "Hey, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out tomorrow night after I am done babysitting?" she said.  
  
"Sure," Ephram replied, "where to?" "How about we go ice skating," suggested Madison.  
  
"Okay," said Ephram, "See you tomorrow!" "Love you," said Madison, "Bye!"  
  
Ephram hung up the phone and paced around. He was excited about going on the date but hoped it wouldn't be too awkward. He really liked Madison and wanted to be with her. Little did her know Madison felt the same way. 


	26. love

The next afternoon Ephram was at home hanging in his room. Madison was downstairs helping Delia with a school project. Ephram couldn't wait until this evening. He loved how excited he got when he and Madison hang out. Even though they were going to go ice skating it would be with Madison. Soon dinner was ready and Ephram went downstairs to eat. Andy had ordered a pizza. "Where is Madison?" asked Ephram. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. "She went home to change," said Andy, "She said you two were going out tonight." "Yes, after dinner," Ephram replied.  
  
Once dinner was over Ephram heard Madison's car pull into the driveway. She came through the back door all decked out in warm clothes. She had on a down vest with a sweater underneath. Ephram couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Ready?" asked Madison. "Yea I just need my coat and some gloves," replied Ephram. "Be back before midnight," warned Andy.  
  
Ephram and Madison disappeared out the door. "I have my ice skates in the car," Madison said.  
  
Once they get into the car Madison reaches into the back seat and gets a package. "Here, this is for you," said Madison. Ephram opened the bag. Inside was the drawing that Madison did of Ephram.  
  
"This is so good," Ephram replied, "thanks," Ephram leaned over and kissed Madison. "That was nice," commented Madison, "can I get another one?"  
  
Ephram kissed her again. "You still want to go skating?" asked Ephram. "Not really, I'm not good anyways," Ephram said. "Me neither," said Madison, "let's go to my house instead."  
  
They drove to Madison's house. Once they got out of the car they started making out. They made it to the door and took a breath. "Whoa there tiger," Madison exclaimed. They stopped long enough to open the front door. Once they go into the house and started kissing again. They shed their coats first.  
  
Luckily, Natalie was out tonight, they had the house to themselves.  
  
Madison led Ephram to her room. "You want to do this?" asked Madison. "Yes, definitely," Ephram replied. He could believe he was going to loose his virginity to Madison. Madison laid down on the bed taking Ephram with her. She took his shirt off baring his muscular chest. His hands ran up her shirt and unclasped her bra, sending both to the floor. He unzipped her jeans letting them fall. Madison's hands moved down Ephram's jeans unzipping them. Soon they were both naked. Clothes strode all over the floor. His hands and lips traveled all over her body. Madison was in a daze of ecstasy. They laid in Madison's bed in each other's arms.  
  
"That was great Madison," he said. He sat up and looked at his watch it was only 9:00. He gently kissed Madison again and Madison pulled him back down. Her hands moved down his stomach, she kissed his bellybutton sending shivers down Ephram's body. After becoming exhausted, they fell asleep. Madison felt so safe in Ephram's arms. When they woke up again it was 11:30. Ephram woke up Madison. He needed to get home. Madison got out of bed, the moonlight from the window reflected off her body.  
  
"You want to take a shower?" asked Madison. "Sure," Ephram said getting up. "You can go first Madison," offered Ephram.  
  
"Or, you can come in with me," Madison said grinning. Madison took Ephram by the hand and lead him to the bathroom. Ephram had never taken a shower with anyone before. Madison got out the towels and turned on the water. Madison took the soap and made bubbles and lathered Ephram up, taunting him with her kisses. When they were done Madison wrapped Ephram and her in a towel. "You smell so good," Madison said. Ephram quickly got dressed and waited for Madison. It was five till twelve. He was pushing his curfew. Madison appeared all dressed and she had her coat on, her car keys in her hand. "Ready?" asked Madison. "Yep," answered Ephram. They arrived at the Browns 2 minutes till 12. "That was great Madison," said Ephram smiling. "Yes, let's do it again sometime," Madison answered. Ephram got out of the car with the picture from Madison in his hands. He gave her a sweet kiss. "Love you, Goodnight," said Ephram. "Love you too Ephram," Madison replied.  
  
Ephram smiled as he went into the house. Andy was waiting at the kitchen table. "Cutting it a little close aren't you?" he asked. Ephram remembered his hair was still wet and hoped Andy wouldn't notice. Andy already had an idea of what happened. He really didn't want to know the truth.  
  
Ephram went up to bed, replaying what happened that night in his head, dreaming of Madison. 


	27. what?

The next day Madison was arrived early at the Brown's house. She had been there for ten minutes preparing dinner that afternoon and she still had not seen Ephram. Finally, she went upstairs to find him. "Ephram you up here?" yelled Madison. He came from the other way and spun her around and kissed her. I'm right here," he said, you smell like cinnamon." "Glad I found you," she said smiling, "I was making apple crisp." "Oh it turns me on," replied Ephram. Ephram led her to his room. They started making out on his bed. They were already deep into it when Andy came home. "Quick, get your clothes on," exclaimed Madison as she threw on her t-shirt and flattened her hair. Ephram pulled some clothes. "Whew, that was close," claimed Ephram. Madison glanced over at the wall. "Hey, you put my drawing on the wall," said Madison surprised, "sweet."  
  
"Madison?" yelled Andy from downstairs. "I've got to get down there," said Madison, "do I look okay?" "Yes, beautiful," Ephram said, kissing her again. Madison quietly ran downstairs. Andy was in the kitchen. "That apple crisp smells good," Andy replied. "Thanks," Madison replied. She was hoping we wouldn't ask where she was. "So where were you?" asked Andy. "In the bathroom," said Madison, lying. "The bathroom is right here." Andy said sensing she was lying. "I like the one upstairs better," said Madison blushing. Suddenly Delia burst through the door breaking the silence. Madison sighed with relief. "Hey Madison guess what I did today?" Delia said. Delia went on to tell her about her say at school. It saddened Andy to think she would rather tell Madison than him.  
  
Next Ephram came down. He had given himself enough time so that he didn't miss any clothing details. He didn't want to give Andy any clues.  
  
Ephram went up to Madison and kissed her. "Eww kissing," Delia exclaimed. "You look nice today," said Ephram whispered "Thanks," Madison responded.  
  
"Don't worry Ephram doesn't have cooties," Said Madison. "Yea I know that is so second grade," Delia said sarcastically. 


	28. decision

A few weeks after Madison had been with Ephram, Madison woke up with a horrible stomach ache. She hoped that it wasn't the flu, which had been going around. Madison got up out of her bed and put on her robe. She looked at the clock, it read 9:00 am. Maybe a nice cup of tea would help. She went to the kitchen to make some tea. The stomach pains persisted. At this rate Madison wouldn't be able to attend her art class at noon. She made her tea and sat down on the couch to watch some television. A cooking show was on. Just as the chef showed the finished entrée Madison had an urge to puke. She got up from the couch as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet and puked. This persisted for a couple days and she couldn't keep many foods down. She had lived on crackers and water.  
  
On the third day Ephram came over to see her. Are you feeling ok? Ephram asked as he approached Madison. She was lying on the couch with a blanket covering her. She looked horrible. "I thought I would come over and try to make you feel better," he added. "Thanks," Madison mumbled groggily, "just don't get too close." "I think it is the flu," Madison claimed.  
  
Ephram sat down on the couch joining Madison. The two watched television for awhile. They were watching the discovery channel on new life. Suddenly Madison jumped up. "Madison what is it?" Ephram said. What if I am pregnant?" She exclaimed, "Maybe this is morning sickness." "You couldn't be could you?" asked Ephram, "We used protection." "I bet you are overreacting and this is just the flu," Ephram said, trying to calm her down. "Ephram, could you do me a favor?" asked Madison. Now Madison was all jumpy. She didn't need to be pregnant. "Go to the pharmacy and get me a home pregnancy test," demanded Madison, "you can take my car."  
  
Ephram wanted just as much to prove Madison wrong. He had to know if she was pregnant. He ran to the car. His mind was going into a million directions. Could they keep the baby? How would he tell his dad?  
  
Once he got to the pharmacy he quickly found a parking spot and rushed in. He was walking down one of the aisles trying to find a test. He couldn't find them anywhere. All the sudden there was a tap on his shoulder, it was Bright. "Hey Brown," he said. Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Ephram. "Getting Amy's prescriptions, she came home you know," said Bright. "She wants you to come see her," Bright added. "Okay sure, I got to go," said Ephram. He left bright standing there and hurried to the next isle and found the test kits. He grabbed a couple, no knowing how many to get, then ran for the register. luckily he had lost Bright at the candy section. "Will that be all?" the old lady at the register said. She was looking at him funny. "Yes," Ephram answered quickly. He bought the tests and ran to the car. The only thing running through his mind, were thoughts of becoming a dad at sixteen. This wasn't supposed to happen. It only happens on television. Now he was scared. He got into the car and drove back to Madison's house fearing the worst.  
  
"Did you get them?" asked Madison as Ephram came thru the door. "Yes, here," he said as he gave her the bag.  
  
Madison disappeared into the bathroom equipped with the tests. Ephram waited on the couch for the bad news.  
  
A few minutes later Madison came out. She was grinning. "Thank God, I'm not pregnant!" yelled Madison. Ephram jumped up from the couch and gave her a huge hug. This was music to Ephram's ears. "Maybe we should hold off on the sex for a few years," said Madison. "Or I could go onto birth control," Madison added. "I'll support whatever your decision is," Ephram said. He was trying to act all mature. "I think about it," Madison said, "thanks for being such a great boyfriend." "Well, it was pretty awkward going into the pharmacy and buying a pregnancy test," Ephram said, "I thought I was going to give the old lady at the register a heart attack."  
  
Madison sat back down with Ephram on the couch and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly she rushed up and had another urge to puke.  
  
"I think you need to go to the doctor," Ephram suggested, "your puking way too much."  
  
"How about I have my dad come over this afternoon and take a look at you?"  
  
"Okay," Madison said. It would be kind of uncomfortable being looked at by her employer she thought. That afternoon Andy came over and checked out Madison. Ephram went to the kitchen to make tea.  
  
"What are your symptoms?" asked Andy as he stuck a thermometer in her mouth. "Vomiting, nausea, stomach cramps just to name a few," Madison explained. "Sounds similar to morning sickness," joked Andy. "I'm not sexually active," Madison said lying. "You have a pretty high fever Madison," Andy said. "Ephram could you get Madison a cold washcloth for her head?" Andy yelled.  
  
"Oh and don't worry, you have a fever, you don't get a fever with morning sickness," Andy said, "you better not be sexually active with my son." Madison didn't even really realize she had a fever, she was too busy thinking she was pregnant. He gave her some medicine for the vomiting and diagnosed her with a bad case of the stomach flu. Neither Madison nor Ephram ever said a word about the pregnancy scare. Madison also knew that if she wanted birth control she would have to get it through someone else. She knew she would have to make this big decision on her own. 


	29. guess who is back

Madison didn't know what to do. She didn't want to put a damper on their relationship but that might be the only option. There relationship was getting really serious. They were sleeping together. The sex was great until the consequences became more of a reality. She could not risk getting pregnant, especially by a sixteen year old boy. Madison sat on her bed for awhile longer. She was still feeling nauseated but the medicine was helping. Ephram was the best boyfriend se could ever ask for. He was caring and romantic. She didn't think that they could hide being sexually active from Andy. If Andy found out than he would fire her on the spot. Maybe it would help if she called Ephram she thought. Madison picked up the phone to dial.  
  
Just as she was about to dial the phone Natalie came in the front door. "Hey Madison," she said. "Hi," responded Madison. "You look horrible," Natalie said, "you sick or something?" "Yes, so stay away," Madison said. The last thing she needed today was to be uplifted by Natalie's expertise.  
  
"So how are things with Ephram?" asked Natalie, "so did you do it?" "None of your business!" snapped Madison. "Oh, so you did do it," said Natalie. "Yes, okay we did, now leave me alone," yelled Madison. "There is something more isn't there," claimed Natalie. Natalie disappeared into the bathroom. Next Madison heard a yell. "Oh my god, are you pregnant?" yelled Natalie. She came out of the bathroom with the test kit box in her hand. "Where did you get that?" demanded Madison. "It was on the counter in the bathroom," explained Natalie. "For your information I'm NOT pregnant," yelled Madison after grabbing the box from her hand. "I only thought I was, turns out it was the flu" she explained. "Good," Natalie answered. She was so relived to hear that Madison was baby free. Getting pregnant by a sixteen year old could get her in serious trouble. "Since when do you care?" asked Madison, "you don't even care for yourself."  
  
"I care. sometimes," Natalie claimed, I'm trying to be better." "So what are you going to do now?" asked Natalie, "I can get you birth control." "I'm not sure," said Madison sleepily, "I was thinking maybe we should keep our distance." "Not from that hot piece of ass!" exclaimed Natalie. Natalie was extremely jealous of Ephram and Madison's relationship. She could never attract the right kind of guys.  
  
"He is hot isn't he," Madison said, "I probably couldn't stay away from him."  
  
"I will talk to Ephram tomorrow," Madison said, "Oh and could you get me those pills?" "Okay, now get your rest," Natalie ordered. "Yes, mother," Madison answered and then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Back at the Brown House.  
  
The phone rang. Ephram ran to it to pick it up. It was probably Madison saying that she needed to talk or something.  
  
"Hello?" Ephram said. He was hoping to hear Madison's voice  
  
Hi Ephram, it's Amy, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do something with me so we can talk. I haven't seen you in awhile. That is if you still consider me a friend.  
  
"Uh. okay I guess," Ephram answered. He really couldn't say no. He knew that Amy really needed a friend right now. He just hoped Madison would understand. Actually if she didn't he wouldn't go. Ephram just realized he is whipped.  
  
"Well I g2g," Amy said, "See you tomorrow." Amy was hoping to win Ephram back. She was seriously jealous of Madison and was going to get Madison out of the picture. "Bye Amy!" Ephram answered. 


	30. back again

The next day at school Ephram was in the auditorium practicing the piano. He was eating his lunch while he played practiced. He loved to do whatever he could to get away from all the kids in lunch room.  
  
Amy was walking down the hall. She was supposed to be at lunch but didn't feel like eating. She didn't enjoy having Bright hovering over her watching her eat. She had told Bright that she had to go to her locker and took a walk. Amy was walking by the auditorium and heard someone playing the piano. She recognized the song. Amy opened the door quietly and let herself in. As she walked in she let her mind drift through each note putting her into deep thought. Amy looked over at the piano and recognized the musician, it was Ephram. "Amy," said Ephram, I didn't hear you come in." "I was out walking the halls and I heard you playing," Amy explained, "so I thought I would come in." Amy sat down in a chair next to Ephram. She couldn't bare to think that he was with Madison. She still felt something for him and she was pretty sure he felt it too. "Remember when you wrote that song for me?" asked Amy, "it was so beautiful." "Yea I remember," Ephram said. He could remember like it happened yesterday.  
  
"So where do you want to go tonight?" asked Ephram, changing the subject. "I don't know," Amy answered. "How about my house," Ephram suggested. He figured by the time Amy would come Madison would be gone. This would give Ephram time to explain to Madison why Amy was coming. If they went to the Abbott house Ephram would have to deal with Bright the whole time.  
  
"I got to go lunch is almost over," Ephram exclaimed, "I'll see you at 7." With that, Ephram picked up his book bag that was on the floor and left Amy sitting in the room alone. Amy took a wrinkled picture of her and Ephram out of her pocket. She just sat there let the picture bring back the memories her and Ephram shared. This was her chance to steal Ephram back.  
  
That afternoon Ephram was at home playing video games with Delia and Madison. Madison was feeling so much better. She had to get out of the house. "I beat you," Delia shouted. "I let you win," Ephram exclaimed. "Yea sure your just out of practice." Madison added. "I can't help it I don't play lame games all the time," He said. "Oh and Madison Amy is coming over tonight she wants to talk." Ephram explained, "I just wanted you to know." "Thanks for telling me Ephram," Madison said, I don't want to be here when she arrives." Madison kissed Ephram on the cheek and went into the kitchen.  
  
Just as Madison was about done making dinner the doorbell rang. Ephram was still playing video games but had switched to a more mature version. Ephram heard the doorbell ring and looked at his watch. I was only 5:30. He went back to his game not thinking much about it. Madison went to answer it. As she opened the door she saw Amy standing there. "What are you doing here?" Madison asked. "I'm here to hang out with Ephram," Amy explained. Ephram heard Amy's voice and went to the door. "What are you doing here so early?" Ephram cut in, letting Madison go back to dinner. "Sorry I'm early but I needed to get out of the house," Amy answered. It's okay, he said, "come in."  
  
Amy went and sat down on the couch and Ephram disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry Madison, I didn't know she was going to be almost two hours early," Ephram explained. "I'll just finish dinner than go," Madison replied. Ephram grabbed Madison's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Things started heating up. Ephram's hand made it's way up the back of Madison's shirt. "Um Ephram you have a guest remember?" remained Madison, "she is looking right over here."  
  
"Oh yea," he said seeing felling Amy's eyes on them, "I'll come over tonight." "Okay," Madison said smiling.  
  
Madison left and Ephram went back into the living room.  
  
"Nice show you put on there," Amy said, "Looks like things are getting serious."  
  
"Yea Madison is great," Ephram replied. Amy was glad Madison had left. "So what did you want to talk about?" Ephram asked. "Not much, I really just wanted to hang out like we used to," Amy answered. "Oh okay, grab a control and we can play video games," Ephram said. He knew where this was going and wanted to do anything to keep something from happening. "So how is Therapy?" Ephram asked, "Is it helping?" "It is helping a little each time," Amy said. Amy eventually put down the control and let Ephram play alone. Amy laid her head on Ephram's lap, feeling the warmth of his body, and she fell asleep.  
  
Ephram didn't know what to do, so her let her rest there. Atleast she wasn't trying to kiss him. Suddenly Ephram heard the back door open, his dad was home. "Hi Ephram," Andy said. "Linda is coming over tonight," he added. "Cool," Ephram said. "Is that Amy on your lap?" asked Andy noticing Amy asleep on Ephram. "Yea she stopped over, wanted to talk," explained Ephram. "What about Madison?" asked Andy. "She is okay with it," Ephram said, "I'm gonna go see her tonight." "I mean Linda will be here so I don't want to interfere," Ephram said. "Oh ok whatever you want to do," Andy said. Andy didn't really care because his mind was on cloud nine thinking about Linda. Soon Amy awoke. "Ephram was I asleep that long?" she asked, "the pills I'm on make me sleepy." "Only about a half hour," Ephram responded. "You want to stay for dinner?" asked Andy. "Sure, okay," Amy said. During dinner Andy kept asking Amy questions about therapy and things. Ephram was glad because then he didn't have to talk. Then Delia broke in, "Ephram since Amy is here are you gonna go out with her?" "Delia I'm with Madison," Ephram said blushing. "Amy is my friend," Ephram explained. Amy was glad that Ephram still liked her. After dinner Amy and Ephram got ready to leave. "I'm going to Madison's" Ephram yelled. Just before Andy could answer Linda walked in the door. "Hi Aunt Linda," Amy said. She had heard that Andy and Linda may be together. Ephram and Amy left out the door right after Linda came. "Bye," Amy and Ephram said. Amy gave Ephram a kiss on the cheek and thanked him for dinner before getting into her car. She couldn't wait to get back together with him. If only Madison weren't in her way.  
  
Ephram got into his car and drove to Madison's. Madison was waiting in her living room. She had decided on birth control. She knew she couldn't stay away from Ephram. "Hey Sexy," Ephram said as he entered. "Hi Ephram," Madison said. Ephram knew it wouldn't matter if he stayed all night because Linda would probably do the same. Something he didn't want to think about. Ephram took off his coat and Madison made her way into his arms. He let all his thoughts go as he settled in with Madison. 


	31. final chapter

A/N This fanfic is COMPLETE! Sorry this last chapter is so short but I wanted to sum it all up. This story is dedicated to all of you E/M lovers! Thanks for all the great reviews. Soon I will be starting a new fanfic but it will be E/A. Love you everyone!! =) ~Kerry~  
  
Ephram and Madison were lying in Madison's bed. "That was great Madison," Ephram said putting his arms around Madison. He could feel her soft skin against his chest. "Do you have to leave?" Madison asked. She was hoping he could stay and hold her all night. "No, Linda is over at our house so Dad won't miss me," Ephram claimed. "So how did it go with Amy?" Madison asked. "Okay I am hoping she knows that I'm not going back to her," Ephram explained. Madison was happy to hear that and turned her head and kissed Ephram. Her kisses moved to his neck than back to his lips. Madison slowly fell asleep in Ephram's arms. She felt so safe knowing he was right there beside her and he wasn't going anywhere. __________________________________________________________________ Amy left Ephram's house and drove home. All she could think about was how dumb she was to have let Ephram slip away. It was hopeless he was with Madison and clearly that wasn't going to change.  
  
Amy lay in bed that night thinking about her future. Maybe she needed to find a boyfriend. Suddenly thoughts of a dark handsome man like Ephram went through her head. It was time to let go of Ephram and let him make his own choices. Amy then drifted off to sleep.  
  
THE END!!!! Stay tuned for an all new fanfic! 


End file.
